Lost Secrets, Lost Hope, Lost Memories
by AnimeOtakuNyanx3
Summary: After Nami dies from assassination, the Strawhat Crew searches for a new navigator for 5 years until they meet a strange 15 year old girl named Mayu Mizuno. She's strange and shy..and knows navigating. As time flows, Mayu's secrets and most importantly. her past..exposes and the Strawhat Pirates will see who she really is.
1. Goodbye Nami

**_{{{Goodbye Nami}}}_**

**_ xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

* * *

_December 25_

"There's a huge snowstorm coming! Run to shelter!"

"Oi! What about the ship Nami?!"

"Shut up, Franky! It'll survive! Besides, there are Navy Soldiers outside! The pirates were already defeated by you stupid and of course, WE HAVE TO RUN!"

"Nami-swan! Let me protect you with my life!"

"Sanji! Now's not the time! The building will get destroyed! Let's hurry towards the back door and we'll defeat them later!"

"Aww... I wanted to fight them! I'm still not satisfied yet!"

"Luffy! You're hurt badly! You can't fight! I'll treat your wounds when we find safe shelter!"

"I wonder if we'll get hurt and bleed to death by those pirates.."

"SHEESH ROBIN! STOP SCARING US! Just hearing it makes me shiver!"

"Yohohoho! Let us sing a song about survival in the cold depths of weather! And Nami-san, may I see your panties?"

"SHUT UP BROOK! AND NO!? NOW'S NOT THE TIME! AND ZORO! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"Oh.. what happened?"

"STUPID ZORO! WE'RE IN A MIDDLE OF A DISASTER HERE! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND RUN WITH US!"

The Strawhat Crew just went to an island in Grand Line and like always, saving the country from pirates. Nami predicted there'll be a hurricane and maybe a cyclone in the sea, since the building they were currently in was very indeed close to the water.

The exit had a path that leads outside, a whole lot safer than the front outside. They ran towards the exit, as soon as Nami dropped her weapon. "Ah, I dropped my weapon, wait!"

She kneeled down for her weapon.. until she froze with a surprised look on her face. Chopper was the only one who waited for her, as the others kept running. He stood there silently and opened his jaw. Chopper couldn't resist to see this scene and as soon she fell down to the floor with a pile of blood around her, he screamed.

* * *

"Chopper! What happened?! Are-" Sanji's words stopped and he stared at the lifeless body.

Luffy smiled at the others. "Oi! What happened-" he immediately saw the orange haired girl who laid down into the pool of blood. "W-What happened..?" Zoro looked really stunned. "Nami...san?" Brook and Robin said quietly.

Everyone screamed but Luffy was the loudest, "NAMI!"

Everyone tears streamed down their faces. While everyone stayed silent, Luffy kneeled down, put Nami in his arms and shouted in anger and sadness, "NAAMII! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! TELL ME NAMI! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! IF YOU DIE ON ME, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! LIVE! NAMI! I WILL SEEK REVENGE FOR YOU! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU?!"

He repeatedly shouted her name and cried. One of his tears fell onto Nami's face and..he heard a weak voice.

"L-Luffy...?"

Luffy tears fell down, dropping each and every one of them onto her beautiful smooth face. He smiled. "Nami! You're alive! Wait, Nami. Stay still! Chopper'll treat you!"

Chopper rushed towards her and opened his bag. "No, it's okay Chopper... I don't have much time to live anyway.."

"What are you saying Nami?!" Luffy shouted. "Chopper will certainly save you!"

Robin walked to Nami. "Remember our promise.. Nami..?" she said, tears falling down. Nami smiled, coughing blood. "I really remember the promise..." her tears slowly fell from her cheeks and smiled. "Luffy.."

Robin walked out of their sight where Luffy's back is showing. _You go girl, I hope you say it... _she thought.

* * *

_2 Months Ago.._

_"Hey, do you like Luffy?" Robin asked as she took a sip of her tea. She flipped through the pages and Nami closed the door and blushed. "N-No! Shut up Don't say this out loud!"_

_Robin chuckled. "Sorry, Sorry! But you seriously like him right?"_

_Nami's cheeks flushed and smiled. "Um... yes. I really love Luffy... I began to have feelings for him when he saved me and defeated Arlong and his crew. I was really happy..."_

_She smiled. "What do you like about him? How did you fall for him?"_

_"Of course, he saved me, gave me his hat, and I immediately fell for him. I mean it is his treasure, so he wouldn't let anyone touch his hat. When he placed the hat onto my head, I felt really special... and what I like about him.. sorry but his stupidity. Not that I hate it but his stupidity got us somewhere and he helped us win any battle. He's always there for us.."_

_"True. His stupidity helps save everything."_

_"Ah... it's already three... I have to go to sleep... I bet Luffy's outside the door right now trying to get into our refrigerator. Wait please don't tell me... HE HEARD US?!"_

_Robin smiled. "He's sleeping right now. I used my Hana-Hana Fruit earlier and looks like he really is sleeping. Want me to check again?"_

_"Sure."_

_She checked again and when she was done, she smiled. "All clear. He's still sleeping."_

_She canceled her powers and picked her book up. "So. When're you going to confess your feelings to him?"_

_Nami twisted her long hair and put strands of hair behind her ear. "Eh... I don't know.. is it weird for a crew member to fall in love with their captain?"_

_Robin hesitated and shook her head. "You see, I kind of love Zoro. Even though it is two different things, it doesn't matter. If you love him, go for it!"_

_Nami gasped and smiled. "You love Zoro? He's such a blockhead! But I see why you pick the swordsman. You have really good taste in men. I'm going to confess this Christmas!" She laughed and Nico smiled, blushing. "Thanks! I'm thinking of confessing to him on Christmas time!"_

_Nami smiled. "Really. Then I will cheer you on!" Robin laughed. "You too! Let's promise when one of us confess, then we will cheer the other one on and confess!"_

_Nami smiled cheerfully. "Yes!" the two smiled and childly pinky promise._

_They both shouted in unison. "It's a promise!"_

* * *

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted. Nami smiled, even though blood was coming out. "Luffy.." she softly whispered. "Luffy.. thank you so much for being there for me.. when I met you... I hate you... especially when you stated that you were a pirate..."

Luffy sat there crying. "Nami..?" he whispered.

"Luffy... you saved my village and the scar from my heart is there but I felt a whole lot better... because you destroyed the room I cried in.. annhilihated the things and people I hate... you erased my worries and I'm really glad... whenever I needes you.. you helped me.. especially when I was sick.. you tried to do stuff... amazingly stupid stuff..."

She moved her hand to Luffy's face. "I don't think I have much time to live yet... but I'll say this once so you have really listen..."

Luffy touched her hand that was on his cheek and when he did, she said the rhree words that'll surprise anyone with those words,

"I love you."

Robin, filled with tears smiled. "Nami..."

"I love when you fight... and even when your stupid and not use your head... you somehow always save the day... the country... towns.. especially the ruckess you made at Marineford... I'm so sorry you lost your important brother... now you're losing your important nakama right before your eyes... I'm sorry... Luffy..."

Luffy was filled with sadness and anger. "DON'T FEEL SORRY! DON'T APOLOGIZE! DON'T CRY AND DON'T DIE ON ME! IT'S MY FAULT I DIDN'T PROTECT YOU AND IF I WAS RUNNING BEHIND YOU, THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED! IF GOD WAS HERE I WOULD TELL HIM THAT I WILL TAKE YOUR SUFFERING AND YOU CAN STAY HEALTHY AND ALIVE!"

Nami smiled. "I'm not going to just apologize... I'm not going to say goodbye... instead I will say..."

"Thank you for being with me throughout all these years until now... and see you later... Luffy... in heaven... I will rest in peace... and please don't cry... see you... and..."

"I love you..." she smiled and put her hand in a position (like aye aye captain?) up to her forehead. "Captain Luffy... now... LIVE! NO MATTER WHAT CAPTAIN LUFFY!"

Suddenly her hand fell from Luffy's warm cheek and it left him spotless. Everyone was looked and stared at Luffy. They all knew he was going to scream and cry. They knew he was going to seek revenge for her and avenge her death...

"Luffy..." Chopper softly said. Luffy couldn't hold back the tears. "I-I couldn't save her... I couldn't protect her... I couldn't even answer to her feelings... I'm horrible as the captain am I?"

Robin kneeled down next to him. "Luffy..."

Luffy then stood up and yelled. "WHO KILLED MY PRECIOUS NAVIGATOR?! WHO HAD THE GUTS TO KILL NAMI?! SHOW YOURSELF! I WILL AVENGE HER DEATH RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR ASS OUT BACK HERE AND LET ME SHOW YOU HOW FRIGHTENING I AM WHEN YOU HURT.. NO KILL MY NAKAMA. HURTING GETS ME PISSED OFF. KILLING MY NAKAMA... YOU JUST PISS ME OFF EVEN MORE! I JUST WILL END UP KILLING YOU AND HURTING YOU, AND MAYBE THROW YOU INTO THE OCEAN, EVEN IF YOU'RE DEAD."

Luffy growled in anger and glared. "GET YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW! I WILL BEAT SOME SENSE OUT OF YOU, YOU STUPID SHITTY ASSHOLE!"

Everyone stood there, crying and some even fell. Brook who had no eyes, showed an emotionless expression, and looked sad. He cried. Usopp and Chopper fell down and cried so much, covering their faces. Sanji stood there, opened his jaw. It's obvious he lost his "future wife", or the girl he loved.

Zoro dropped his swords in surprise and stared at the lifeless body Luffy held in his dear arms. Franky was really stunned and couldn't cry his eyes out. He took off his sunglasses and dropped them. He cursed to himself angrily.

Brook was really stunned, couldn't play the violin because if he did, it would make the situation worse, after all, their very own crew member died. He was too surprised to do anything.

Finally... Nico Robin. She was smiling. Not because of her death. It was because of her promise with her. No matter what happened, she were to confess to Luffy...but Robin was really sad of her death. She was smiling, yes. But she was also crying. Her tears overflowed her cheeks and cried. "You promised... me... no matter what happened... but why now? I even planned something out for you two.." she whispered.

She fell down in despair. "Why did you die...? Nami... please come back to us..."

She buried her face into her cold hands. Luffy screamed, "IF YOU SERIOUSLY DIE, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED YOUR FEELINGS YET! COME BACK!"

"Luffy..."

Luffy turned around, seeing Robin crying and smiling. "Let's go... bring her body... no matter what.."

He stared at her with despair. "What?"

She wasn't smiling anymore. "HURRY UP! LET'S ESCAPE! THERE'S NO TIME TO BE CRYING! LET'S HURRY! SHE TOLD US TO LIVE NOW HURRY UP!" she got up and ran, crying.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted in tears. Luffy picked the dead body and ran with Robin, as well as the others.

* * *

_December 26_

Robin got up from her praying position and bowed. She walked back towards the ship. Luffy was the only one left praying in Nami's grave. Everyone had finished praying to Nami in their grave. Her grave had so many flowers, and some were decorated on her grave. Bellemere's oranges were placed on her grave. "Goodbye..." Luffy whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to answer your feelings... I felt like commiting suicide... I mean... I couldn't accept the fact that you died... I need you... especially to navigate..."

He covered his face. "Only if I protected you... I hope you are in a better place now... take care...goodbye... I will certainly avenge you..." he stood up and walked towards the ship. "I will avenge your death..." he whispered to himself.

"Luffy, you done..?" Usopp asked softly. He nodded slightly. "Let's visit her grave next year... i want to visit her grave every year..."

Zoro scratched his head. "I don't know... whether we should celebrate Christmas or not..."

Robin blurted out, "let's celebrate Christmas here and then leave tomorrow..."

Luffy smiled slightly and said, "sure." Usopp grabbed a tree and placed it next to her grave. "Merry Christmas, Nami... everyone."

Then everyone yelled, "Merry Christmas!"

Things were never the same without Nami but everyone tried to stay strong for Nami and they had to let go of the past.

To be honest, Luffy was the one feeling depression out of all of the crew members. He felt hurt of course, because Nami felt this way for her very own captain.

Robin decided to keep her feelings until it's time. She knows today's not the right time since it's too silent for that and it's too much pain to hold.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

_To be honest I really was scared I was going to die... now that I did, I've turn into a ghost... but I'm in a better place now right?_

_I'm at a place where I can see Bellemere again... as well as my real parents... dying cleanse all of my wounds and pains and now I'm smiling but really hurt... I feel really sad and I feel like I want to die again... because I had hurt my crew and they don't even accept my death._

_Is that the true meaning of friendship? Why my God, if I were to die, why did you make them feel such sorrow and pain? I don't want to die with them sad._

_But it doesn't matter whether or not I'm dead. It doesn't matter whether I regret things or not. I'm in a better place now..._

_Well, I lived through my life without regrets, just how I want. I let go of the past... and I understand what happened._

_I hugged Luffy behind and I guess he doesn't notice... well he looked around as if something were there... did he sense me..?_

_I was crying when he said he felt something on my back. What made me cry even harder was that he said it might be me hugging him from behind. I was seriously happy. But it's obvious he won't smile either way. I bet he misses me very much and might want me to come back..._

_Unless he smiles, I'd be able to rest in peace... so I'll follow him everywhere until he smiles.. then I'll watch him from Heaven.._

_It's too hard to accept my fate... but I'll just have to deal with it... well then..._

_Well, I'll be leaving... and talking to God.. and the other angels... well then... bye Strawhat Crew... I'll come back to the ship later on..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading~~~xD I finally finished the One Piece Series~~! (not the manga thoLOL. Chapter 170 something) Now I understand everything now~~~xD thanks for readingg**


	2. Meet SeeU! Yua Island

**{Yua Island} **

* * *

"HEY! WHO ATE ALL THE FOOD FROM THE FRIDGE?!" Sanji shouted rushing outside from the kitchen. "Wait.. I shouldn't even ask anyway. I think, or know who already did it..."

He glared at the sweating strawhat boy, who was fishing. "Usopp... did...it?" he said, sweatdropped.

Usopp looked up from his tools. "What?" Usopp looked dumbfounded.

Sanji looked at Luffy's mouth. "Hey, you have some meat around your mouth..."

Luffy was surprised. "Oh crap! I forgot to clean up!"

Sanji kicked him as far as he can. "SO IT WAS YOU!"

As soon he fell into the ocean he pointed to him and said, "someone save him.. other than that, don't save him at all. We need to kill him. Robin, please order a lock now."

Robin smiled. "Okay then. I'll order one now."

Zoro jumped into the grass and lied down next to Robin. "Man, I'm beat..."

Robin smiled. "Go take a shower! You're sweaty from all the practice!"

He laughed. He slung his arm around Robin's shoulder and as soon as he did it, she flung it away. "Eww! Go away! I don't want your sweat!" She was really laughing happily. Zoro laughed too, throwing sweat at Robin.

Sanji was pissed off. "STOP ACTING ALL LOVEY DOVEY! SHUT UP!"

Zoro glared at Sanji. "Wanna fight, curly eyebrow? She's mine so you have a problem you bastard?"

Sanji laughed sarcastically. "Yes, I have a problem you moss green head. I don't approve your relationship with Robin-san."

Robin and Zoro had been dating 5 months after Nami's death and Robin remembered her promise with Nami. Once she's confessed, the both of them had completely fulfilled their promise and it was off now.

Robin stood up. "I'm going to take a shower now since someone threw sweat at me..." she looked at Zoro. He smiled. "I was sweaty that's all!"

"Shut up, Zoro." she laughed and walked towards the restroom. Everything wasn't the same without Nami. Everyone missed her scolding and her smiles. Even the ocean was really hard without a navigator.. especially for 5 years. Everyone was really scared of the ocean, unless Nami was with them. Every time a disaster came, everyone would be frightened.

Suddenly a huge storm came out of nowhere and Luffy screamed.

"WHAT THE?! GUYS, THERE'S A HURRICANE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Luffy shouted, running around.

"WAIT!? WHAT?! ROBIN COME OUT THERE'S A HURRICANE OVER HERE! THE THOUSAND SUNNY CAN TEAR INTO SHREDS!" Sanji shouted.

Franky stared. "DUDE, THIS CAN'T BE TEARED APART. JUST-"

It was too late. The water already went inside the ship. The ship moved around in the hurricane.

"THE WATER GOT INSIDE! HURRY! RAISE UP THE SAILS!" Usopp shouted.

The ship was moved around alot.

Everyone screamed. It was already too late and the ship disappeared.

* * *

_12 Hours Later..._

"H-Hm... where are we..?"

The unconscious strawhat boy got up. He looked around. Looks like Chopper and Sanji's the only one up. "You awake?" Chopper asked Luffy. He looked around. "Where are we?" he asked. "Nobody knows," Sanji said lighting up the cigarette.

"I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE! I WANNA SEE WHAT'S IN THIS ISLAND!" Luffy shouted.

Chopper refused for him to go on an adventure. "At least wait until the others have woken up. We have to go with them. This island may be dangerous.

"You have yourselves to protect right?" the strawhat boy chuckled and smiled.

He immediately rushed into a forest behind them. "WAIT NO! LUFFY!" he shouted. "I forgot to tell him to bring food back..."

Sanji shook his head. "It's okay. He'll bring back some crazy and enormous animal and force me to cook it. I know he'll bring at least something here. Also Chopper, pack up your stuff and put it in the ship."

Chopper looked dumbfounded. "Why?" he asked.

"We all know Luffy's going to run in some trouble and bring the damn trouble to us and get us involved. SO we need to pack up and get ready for sail just in case if he brings the trouble to us."

Chopper laughed. "Okay! You're right! He will bring the trouble to us anyway!" And he started packing up his medical tools and walked into the ship.

* * *

10 Minutes Later...

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID DINOSAUR! I JUST HAPPEN TO PICK UP YOUR EGG!"

It's already been 10 minutes and Luffy's already in trouble... and he's being chased by a dinosaur... which should be extinct by now!

He kept running until he was tired. "What the hell's with you?!" he complained. "I'll just get rid of you and bring it to Sanji to cook.

He began his first punch.. until he heard a voice.

"だめ！！！彼傷つけない！！！" (Meaning: Don't! Don't hurt him!)

He was hit by a very strange girl.

More like.. punched and pushed...

"Who did that...!?" he muttered as he looked up. He saw a strange looking girl, for him.

She had shiny blond hair with her hair sticking out on the top. She wore a long sleeved orange shirt with black lines around it. and had a sparkling black skirt. She had over the knee black socks with black high heels. Her face was a bit dirty so she's probably been out for a short amount of time.

"Who are you?!" she asked, angrily. "And how dare you try to attack our Forest Guardian?!"

She may look pretty but she has an ugly personality...

"It's me who should be asking!" Luffy shouted. "Why did you attack me?!"

"You were attacking my friend, Rio, the forest guardian! Attack him again, I chase you out of the island!"

Then she looked at Luffy real close in the face. "What do you want?" he complained with an angry face. "Those clothes... you're not a villager.." she muttered. She stood up straight and held a knife in her hand, pointing to him. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Luffy smiled real brightly. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to become the Pirate King!

The girl stood there for a minute and laughed really hard. "AHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. "THAT'S A SILLY DREAM! IT'S TOO IMPOSSIBLE TO ACHIEVE!"

Luffy was pissed off. "SHUT UP! LIKE YOU KNOW ANY BETTER! NOW WHO ARE YOU!?"

She slowly stopped laughing. "ahahaha sorry!" she stopped laughing, gave a thumbs up, and smiled. "I'm Hanako Mizuno! But everyone calls me by my cute nickname SeeU! Nice to meetcha!"

Luffy calmed down. "You look awfully young to be in such a dangerous forest like this.. how old are you?"

SeeU stared at him. "I'm 16 you dumbass. I look 16 right?"

He picked his nose. "You look fourteen though.."

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway," SeeU crossed her arms. "You're a pirate right?"

He nodded. "Yup, I'm a pirate."

SeeU looked pissed off. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she backed away. "YOU'RE HERE FOR PRINCESS LILIA RIGHT?! NOT ONLY THAT YOU'RE GOING FOR CAT BURGLAR TOO?! HELL NO GET OFF THIS ISLAND!"

Luffy looked dumbfounded. "What? Who the heck is Princess Lilia? And Cat Burglar... WAIT! NAMI IS HERE?! SHE'S ALIVE?!"

SeeU stared at him. "Who the hell's Nami? I don't know any Nami in the island except this four year old kid. And dude, she can't steal. She's weak."

He sighed. "Who's Cat Burglar anyway?"

SeeU looked shocked. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

He picked his nose. "Nope, not really."

She looked pissed off but looks like she's more of.. um... really excited due to the sparkles in her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT! ALL PIRATES ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP HER! SHE'S THE ISLAND'S IDOL... AND MY LITTLE SISTER! SHE HAS A NICE AND SHY PERSONALITY AND SOMETIMES SHE SCOLDS AND GET ANGRY BUT SHE'S PRETTY NICE! SHE' HAS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL BODY! SHE HAS SUCH BEAUTIFUL PINK HAIR AND HER FACE IS SO PERFECT AND BEAUTIFUL! SHE HAS SUCH A NICE BODY NOT THAT I'M A PERVERT OR ANYTHING! SHE'S A BEAUTY! SHE CAN SING I MEAN, SHE'S GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFUL IN SINGING AND DANCING! NOT ONLY THAT SHE CAN NAVIGATE! SHE NAVIGATES ON TV SO EVERYONE CAN SEE WHAT TO DO! SHE'S REALLY SMART! THAT IDOL IS KNOWN AS MAYU MIZUNO!"

Luffy sighed. "You talk alot for a girl."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Luffy actually listened to the story because he was actually interested in one's story.. for once...

"So this idol.. named.. Mayu Mizuno... she's your sister..."

SeeU smiled. "Yes! I'm really happy to have her as my little sister!"

"How come you guys don't have same color hair?"

SeeU sighed. "Genetics. Duh...My father's hair is blond so I have blond hair. My mother's hair, has pink hair so Mayu has it. Princess Lilia, my oldest sister has kinda both the same. She originally had blond hair but she highlighted parts of her hair pink. She's gorgeous." She squealed in joy.

"Mayu reminds me of someone... she can navigate... and she's known as the Cat Burglar... and she has a personality like Mayu's but isn't shy at all. She's sorta crazy and such."

SeeU was interested. "May I see her? She's interesting! I can have her meet Mayu! I think she's a part of your crew right?"

He shook his head and say, "No."

She was furious. She sat down and shook him. SeeU whined and complained, "えっ？！？どうして？！？！" (Translation: eh?! Why?!") "How rude Luffy! I just want to meet her! What's wrong with you?!" She was upset.

"You absolutely cannot meet her."

"Why?!"

"She's dead..."

"W-What..?"

"She died 5 years ago..."

The mood grew silent when he said she died.

"ああ。。。あの。。ごめなさい。。。しらない。。。あの。。。ごめなさい。。。" she muttered. "すみません。。"  
(Translation^^: ah... um... sorry... i didn't know.. um.. i'm sorry... sorry... )

"Um.. it's okay.. want to meet my crew?"

"Sure.."

Then they walked out of the forest silently. They didn't talk or say anything to cheer up the mood.

* * *

"Oh you're back!" Sanji said, smiling. "Did you bring any food back?"

Luffy ran around in circles, drooling over the cooked fish above the fire. "Nope! I found this girl. She's our nakama from now on!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I SAID NOTHING ABOUT JOINING YOUR CREW! I HATE PIRATES!"

Chopper looked up to SeeU. "Why?" he asked.

"One of the Fishmen tried to raid the island... and luckily the marines came in a month later. But they still tried to kill the villagers in the island.."

Chopper felt sad for her. Sanji was surprised. "Wait Fishmen? Raiding the island and trying to take control of it?" Sanji asked.

SeeU nodded. "That's exactly what Nami's island dealt with!" he shouted.

_Nami again...? Maybe I should ask who Nami is..._

"あーあの。。" she muttered. (translation: um...)

Everyone looked up. "Who's Nami..? Luffy said something about Nami during we talked. I never had the chance to ask him that."

Luffy tore off the fish meat with his teeth. "She was our navigator. She's just like that idol person," he said, talking with his mouth full.

SeeU smiled and said, "Oh." Then she noticed the strange sentence. "Excuse me.. was?"

Everyone looked down. "I told you. She died! She's that navigator!" he said.

"Oh... well you never told me her name! Well anyway, sorry for asking."

Sanji, shoved a plate of delicious food into her hands. "Here, my princess! Eat some food!"

SeeU smiled and slightly nodded. "Thanks..." she began eating.

Franky who was on the ship shouted, "Hey, who's that girl?"

"She's..." Everyone hesitated. "Oh right, we never asked for your name..." Robin said. "May we ask who you are?"

"I'm Hanako Mizuno~! I have a cute nickname and that is SeeU! Nice to meet you!"

Robin smiled at Hanako. "I'm Nico Robin. Nice to meet you!"

SeeU smiled. "Nice to meet you too!"

Brook ran up to her and smiled. "Hello! My name is Brook! Nice to meet you! May I see your panties?"

SeeU screamed. " A SKELETON TALKED!" Sanji kicked Brook. "DUDE, YOU'RE SCARING HER! GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!"

Sanji turned to her and smiled, "Don't mind the skeleton. He's a pervert."

Zoro got up. "Curly Eyebrow, you're a creepy pervert too! You peeked at Robin during her bath!"

"What you say stupid marimo bastard?!" he rasped.

Okay. They started fighting.

"Should we stop them..?" SeeU asked.

"No, they're always like this," Chopper said.

After everyone introduced themselves, (and it's been 5 hours) SeeU got a bit more comfortable around them and decided to bring them into the island, for real. As in, introduce them to the island.

"Guys~!" SeeU happily sang. Everyone looked up. "It's already been 5 hours and my voice kind of hurts. It's decided I want you to meet the villagers and everyone else~~! Meet my 2 sisters too!"

Sanji just noticed it (since he was cooking so much food for SeeU and the food ended up in Luffy's stomach secretly) and felt all doki doki.

"YOU HAVE 2 SISTERS?!" he happily shouted.

She nodded. "My older sister is a princess, my younger sister is an idol. I'm just a fashion designer~! I also have 2 brothers who are knights of the castle and the island."

"OH BOY! OH BOY!" Sanji screamed. "I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM!"

Zoro then started another fight with Sanji. Luffy stuffed the rest of the meat into his mouth. "Who's going to stay here?" he muffled, talking with food in his mouth... oddly disgusting.

"Let Zoro stay here. I bet he has no interest of coming either way," Franky said. "I'll stay here too so I can protect the ship."

Zoro nodded, still fighting Sanji. "Sanji, we're leaving you if you're not going." Robin shouted.

"YES ROBIN CHWAN! I'M COMING!" he cheerfully shouted.

Everyone left, leaving Zoro sleeping in the ship and Franky bored.

_I wonder where Onee-chan went...? I heard a wave come in and I saw a ship too! Wait.. could it be? Wait no, that's just my imagination! I need to stop! Well I have to believe in her safety. I hope she comes in for the party!"_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! ^o^**


	3. Meet Mayu Mizuno and Princess Lilia!

❤ Meet Mayu Mizuno and Princess Lilia! ❤

* * *

"Oh, SeeU-chan! Were you at the forest again?" one of the villagers asked.

She nodded. "I wanted to play with the faries! Of course I had Shizu with me but he told me he wanted to go to the castle for today. I wonder if he's sick?"

"Who's Shizu?" Chopper asked. "Ah, that's my dog!" She said, grinning. "Well anyway, I'm heading back to the palace. So tell them not to worry and not be angry at me."

"Wait, who are these people?" the villager asked. SeeU looked at them. "Oh.. these are pirates! They didn't come to kidnap anyone. I don't think they ever heard of this island before." The villager sighed. "Well you shouldn't bring in pirates. Pirates are truly evil!" he then looked at the Strawhat crew. "If you lay a hand on our precious daughters, we will find you, and we will kill you."

They gulped and nodded. The villager smiled. "Okay, you kids have fun!"

As they walked they talked and suddenly Brook asked, "What island is this? i forgot to ask you.."

"Ah~~gomen! This is Yua Island! The land of mysterious creatures such as fairies and angels! We were all born here but we aren't magical like the fairies in here. The princess has fairy-like powers! The fairies live in the forest so it's hard to spot them since they're so small!"

Sanji already had a nosebleed when SeeU heard the word "fairies."

"FAIRIES?!" he shouted. Brook smiled, like a drunk person. "I want to see their panties... like SeeU..." Sanji drooled. "Yes, Brook.. I wonder if the fairies AND SeeU will let us see their panties."

SeeU smacked Sanji and Brook in the face. "IN YOUR DREAMS YOU DAMN PERVERTS!" she yelled.

Robin smiled. "SeeU, you're funny!" she said, laughing.

SeeU blushed. _What a beautiful woman...! _she thought.

"EHEHEHE UM.. THANK YOU!" she said, laughing.

Robin chuckled. "Brook, Sanji. Get up!"

Sanji looked drunk and had a nosebleed. "SeeU's punches are quite sweet as ever..." Sanji happily said. (SeeU hit him and Brook several times before leaving for her house)

"H-Help me... I need milk for my bones.." Brook muttered, rubbing his bump.

Usopp handed him milk from his bag. "Here." he said, smiling. "Ah, thank you. Robin, may I see your panties?"

SeeU kicked him as far as she could. "YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey.. I wasn't talking to you!"

"I DON'T CARE! SUCH A PERVERT! Robin... are you okay with a crew like this? You should come and live here! Forget those weird perverts!"

Robin nodded and chuckled. "I've gotten used to this crew now! They're my friends so I can't stay here! You can come with us!"

SeeU looked up at her. _She's so understanding... _

"Anyway, let's hurry and meet the Princess and your sister~!" Robin cheerfully said.

SeeU blushed. "Wait.." Brook said.

Chopper looked around. "I feel we're forgetting one person here... or it's just me..?"

Robin looked around. "Yes, it seems we're missing a person.."

Sanji sighed. "Oh that idiot... why he have to wander off?! That damn Luffy..."

* * *

"Where did the others run off to?" Luffy asked himself. "They went off their own! Wait.. what if they had MEAT?! I WOULD BE PISSED OFF BY THEN!"

Luffy felt his tounge dry. "I need water..." he muttered to himself.

Then he saw a palace. "Ohh! This looks fancy!" he said, drooling. "It must have LOTS of food!"

He ran towards the palace and screamed, "MEEEEAAAT!"

He then ran into a guard. The guard stared furiously at the strawhat boy. "Who are you?" the guard asked.

"Mister, I'm hungry and my tongue is dry! Can you please give food and water to me?"

Then the guard suddenly said, "No."

"AWEE?! I'M HUNGRY AND THIRSTY! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THIS ISLAND?!"

The guards shook his head. "They grow their own crops. Unless they are poor, we bring them in the castle and have them all washed up and give them crops to grow. We also feed them, according to Princess Lilia. Now leave!"

The guard kicked him out and Luffy whined. "Maybe I should get in secretly.."

He secretly went into the bushes and jumped into an open window. "Whoa! Fancy!" he said with an accent. "This is a fancy hallway! I must not get find out or I get chased out of the island!"

He then heard footsteps. "Oh, crap! Where to hide.. where to hide.." he muttered. He then found a small tree. "Ah-Ha!" he said.

He hid behind it then he saw a butler walking down the hall with a tray full of food and drinks. "mmm..." he smelled. "Food..." he drooled.

Suddenly he felt dizzy and closed his eyes because of the food and decided to follow it. But it had already disappeared, as well as the scent.

"Whaat!? Where'd the food go?" he complained. He then walked into a room until he saw a girlish looking white door.

It read "Princess Lilia" with so much rainbow decoration.

He knocked on the door. "Hello?" he said.

No answer.

He unexpectedly opened the door. The room was really dark. He turned on the lights. Everything was so princess-like. There was dolls and a round table with tea and such and everything was pink!

He looked around. "Where am I?" he wondered. "But there's tea in there! I must drink!" he drank all the tea and stillw asn't satisfied. He looked around and saw a small piece of vanilla cake. He ate it.

"Isn't there any more?" he wondered.

Suddenly the door opened, and he had no time to hide. He stared at the curly shouldered blond hair. She had princess-like makeup and had a pretty white wedding-like dress on. She stared at the strange strawhat dirtied boy.

"Um... may I ask who you are..?" she asked quietly. She didn't look scared, instead, she looked sweet and kind and fearless. She was still smiling, but she was shaking a bit.

"Oh... I'm Pirate Captain Luffy! I'm going to become the Pirate King!" he said, laughing. "Who are you and where am I?"

She smiled. "Ah~I see~~so you are not a resident in the island. Look, this is my very own room. Ah~I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Princess Lilia. I'm a Princess of the island, of course."

"Oh, sorry for breaking in um Princess," Luffy said, forgetting her name.

Princess Lilia chuckled. "You can just call me Lilia! Are you here for my head?"

Luffy was dumbfounded. "What? Why would I go for your head?" he asked. "I didn't know you from the start! What island is this?"

"Ah~this is Yua Island. The home of the fairies and mythical creatures. Visitors often stay here for the fairies and play with them. If you didn't come for my head, I can trust you for now. From now on we're friends, okay? By the way, did you go through the entrance?"

Luffy picked his nose. "They kicked me out so I had to sneak in."

"Ah! That's not right! And go wash your hands! Please do not pick your nose! It's almost seven so we must prepare dinner! For now, go wash your hands in that room far right in the corner and after your done, just go to the dinner hall and go there. The King should be waiting there. Ah~make sure to bow. My dad, erm.. King hates those who doesn't bow so make sure to do so."

Luffy grinned and nodded. "ALL RIGHT!" he shouted. "I'll tell the guards about you. I'll tell them to let you in."

"Okay, okay! Thanks, lady!"

She smiled. "You're welcome!"

"Um... Onee-chan, there's a couple of strange looking people outside our gates.. it seems they want to be in but they are arguing.."

"Ah~I'll be on my way then! I'll talk to them! Thanks so much, cutie! Now go to the Dinner Hall. Daddy's waiting okay?"

"Ah~hai~~Onee-chan. Oh, who was the boy running down the hall?"

Princess Lilia smiled. "A friend! It seems that he is a pirate! A good one who didn't come for our heads! We can rest easy now!"

"... okay... I don't like pirates.. so keep them away from me..okay?"

"Fine, but you will be friends with at least the entire pirate crew. By the way, I think I think the people arguing outside are the pirate crew of this boy! I will talk to them right now! Now go get set up and go to the Dinner Hall!"

"Ah~~haaiii~~~~!"

* * *

"Whoo! FOOD!" Luffy shouted. Everything was set up but no one was sitting there but a king. He looked at Luffy strangely in the eye. "Who are you?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Luffy grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to become the Pirate King!"

He glared. "My daughter despises pirates like you so get out of my palace. If you don't, I'm going to have to use by force."

He scratched his hair. "Why? Lilia invited me here for dinner!"

"Lies! Get out of my palace!"

"No! I want the food!"

"Guards, Knights, get the fellow!"

The guards and the knights tried to kill him but Luffy ended up hurting them. "Hey! I don't want to hurt your soldiers! Just let me eat! Lilia invited me!"

"Lies!" he roared. He began to run to him and punch him until he heard a familiar voice.

"Father, please no!"

Lilia was in front of the doorway, along with some pink haired girl holding her hand.

"Don't you dare hurt our guest! I knew you were going to be like this the moment he came in, since you don't listen to pirates."

"Lilia!" he bellowed. "He didn't bow to me!"

"Well it's probably because he didn't have time, since you jumped to conclusions and tried to attack him. Well forget that. Please sit for now, Luffy. I have some business to take care of so please wait for a minute. Mayu, please sit across from Luffy, and be nice."

The pink haired girl nodded angrily and sat. "Okay, I'll be leaving for now. Bye! Don't start eating until I come back!" Princess Lilia walked away and the girl pouted. "I don't like you," the girl said to Luffy.

"What did I do?!" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I hate pirates."

"I didn't hurt her or anything!"

"I don't care! I despise pirates!" She looked away from Luffy. "Anyway who are you! You're a guest in the palace too!"

"I'm Captain Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"You can't become the Pirate King."

"Because my brother will assassinate all the pirates!"

Luffy laughed. "Good luck trying. He can kill the other pirates but there is no way he can fight me!"

"SHUT UP!" she slammed the tables, making the room all awkward and silent.

"Ah... gomen.." she said, softly. It was obvious she felt embarrassed.

* * *

"I brought the visitors in!" Princess Lilia cheerfully sang, skipping down to her seat. The crew stared at Luffy. "LUFFY!" the crew screamed. Only Robin stood there smiling and laughing.

Luffy looked up. "Oh, you guys! Where were you guys?!" he asked. The crew stared. "WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" they shouted. "It's very like Luffy so we should already expect that already!" she chuckled.

Sanji was carried by Usopp, who had a nosebleed when he saw Princess Lilia behind the gates. Here's what happened during that time.

* * *

**When SeeU Brought Them to Meet Her Sisters..**

"There's somewhere you have to be?" Sanji asked. SeeU nodded. "It's kind of important and I can't bring you guys to my home, so sorry, but can you go there alone?" Sanji whimpered, only to be hit by Usopp.

"Sure, SeeU! Where's your home?" he asked.

SeeU pointed to a white palace with a golden flag with a pony on it. "Over there. The white castle. If you forget what I said, you can always ask the villagers for help."

Robin nodded. "Thank you for you help! Have a safe trip to wherever you're going!"

SeeU smiled and nodded, then left their sight.

As they walked towards the castle, the guards, stopped them. "Excuse me, but why are you here?" they asked. "Do you have an appointment with any of the girls? If yes, please specify the topic for us."

They all stared at the guards. "Umm..." Robin smiled. "SeeU was supposed to bring us to her home but she said she had some important business to take care of and had to be somewhere else so she couldn't come with us. That's the end of story."

"Lies! SeeU is inside of our house! How can you make up such stupid lies?!"

Usopp glared. "She was just with us a few minutes ago! She just left for something! Besides, you can go ahead and call her if you want. We have to be in, since your girl, SeeU said so! She's going to introduce us to her sisters!"

"And their names are... I don't remember her telling us their names..." Sanji tried to remember. "I wonder if they'll let me see their panties..." Brook wondered, having a small nosebleed.

"No!" the guard bawled. "No means no! You must be pirates are you?!"

"True but why can't we come in?!" Chopper complained.

"The Mizuno family truly despises pirates and we shall never let them in! Even if it means to cost my life!"

"We don't care! SeeU wants us to go on into the palace!" Sanji shouted.

"You know what, we don't care about your lousy excuses! What SeeU said to you, I don't care what she wants you pirates to do! You will not pass, even if SeeU says so!"

"Dude! Just call out SeeU here! She'll tell you we're guests of this house!" Sanji shouted.

"No! She is taking her beauty nap! Besides there is no need to call her because she never lies!"

"Guards, my dear. We don't want to hurt you, but just let us in," Robin said. "Otherwise my devil powers will eat you."

"DON'T SCARE THE GUARDS!" Usopp shouted.

"Maybe there's another way to get inside.. maybe Luffy's in here.." Chopper whispered to Brook.

The guard gave an evil look. "There's no way to get inside you little blue nose raccoon." he said.

That statement pissed off Chopper. "I'M NOT A RACCOON! I'M A REINDEER! ALSO, DON'T BRING UP THE BLUE NOSE, YOU IDIOT!" he screamed.

"Should we beat our way in?" Sanji asked. "NO! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Usopp shouted. "Please, let us in." Robin said, smiling.

"You're obviously here for our girls' heads. No you can't come here you pesky little pirates."

"We're not here for your girls' pirates! We're just visiting! Can't you just understand?!" Brook said.

"No means no! Leave or we will chase you off the island!"

"Ah? What seems to be the problem?"

Princess Lilia was out on the front, smiling at the guards, as well as the pirates.

"O-Oh! Princess Lilia-dono!"

Sanji heard the word Princess. "PRINCESS!?" Sanji shouted, having a huge nosebleed. "THIS IS MY ALL BLUE!"

"SANJI!" Chopper shouted, catching the fainted blonde hair eyebrow guy.

"Princess Lilia... these pirates keep insisting to let them in since SeeU supposedly said to go inside here. It's obviously a lie. What's even more funny, they said SeeU was outside when she was inside this entire time. You checked her inside right? She's sleeping?"

"Ah~! Yes I checked. She left for the forest! After that she said she had some important business to take care of! She left... erm... ah! Somewhere around eight in the morning!" she smiled, while the guards were in shock. "WHAT?!"

Princess Lilia, giggled. "Sorry for lying, my guards! To pay back for what I've done, go ahead and take a break!"

The guards glared at the princess but took their breaks anyway. "Oh, I received a call from SeeU and heard she's coming back in a few minutes so she wants me to let the pirates in if I saw them. They are pirates, yes?"

"WHAT?! I'M GIVING HER A SEVERE PUNISHMENT! HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU TWO DO THIS?!"

Princess Lilia smiled. "Ever since she was born~~!" The guards were blowed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" the guards shouted. "Anyway, guys come with us! We'll show you to our bathrooms! Go get washed up there and make it quick because we're having dinner soon!"

The ignored guards sighed and walked into the palace. "We'll wash your clothes too! So please don't worry about it! We'll give you extra clothes while it is being washed!"

"Yes, thank you!" Robin said, smiling. "We'll leave your clothes on the washing machine, girls. I'll leave the boys' clothes to my brother~!"

"Thank you, Princess!" Chopper said, laughing. "Please call me Princess

As soon as they finished, they met up near the bathroom (where Luffy went) and they went into the dinner hall.

* * *

"So that's pretty much what happened!" Princess Lilia, clapping her hands. "Now, get your seats. The food will be here in a few minutes. The chefs are cooking right now."

"Can I cook?" Sanji asked, grinning, thumbs up. "But you're a guest!" Princess Lilia said. "No, no, no, it's okay! I want to cook!" he said. "I'm a very good cook! Especially in my crew!"

"Ah~well okay, then! If you say so! Sanji, please make the best foods on Earth!"

"YES MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! I SHALL MAKE YOU THE BEST FOOD EVERYONE HAS EVER TASTED!" Sanji had another nosebleed and Chopper had to give him more blood again.

"Erm, anyway, Sanji, go to the kitchen far to the left. The chefs should be there to tell you what to do. The others, please sit at the table for us and let us wait for our food to come!"

Sanji immediately regained conscious and rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ah~It's Done!" Princess Lilia cheerfully said. Suddenly a voice came out. "HI, HI!" a familiar voice came in. "SeeU!" Luffy said. "Hi, hi!" SeeU then smelled food. She put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Party doesn't start until I'm here!" she shouted. "But yeah, I came here on time before dinner starts." Princess Lilia motioned her to her spot. "You're back! How was the forest?"

SeeU nodded cheerfully. "I studied alot today!" Princess Lilia smiled. "Good! Sorry! Everyone knows you were sneaking out for the forest now.. it's all my fault..."

SeeU shook her head. "No, it's okay! I'll ask permission. If not, I'll sneak out again!"

"I HEARD THAT!" the guards and the king shouted.

Princess Lilia giggled.

The delicious food had been carefully placed onto the table and Luffy dared himself to take a bite out of the food. "Luffy... don't you even dare touch the food!" Robin smiled, with a dark, evil aura around her, causing Luffy to whimper.

After all of the food had been placed, Luffy was drooling.

"Um.. we have to pray before we eat, Luffy.." Princess Lilia said, sweatdropped.

"Okay! Whatever it takes to eat the food, I'm all ready!"

"I'm not sure about that.." Usopp said, staring at the drooling straw hat boy.

The table began praying for minutes. The room was dead silent. A booming voice jumped in, but not too harsh.

"Okay, let us began eating." the King said.

"OH OKAY! MEAT!" Luffy shouted, digging into his food. "You should eat more slowly and softer," Princess Lilia said. sweatdropped.

"Please don't worry, it's always like this," Robin explained to her, grinning. "You should hurry up and eat your food before Luffy eats your plate-"

Robin's plate was completely empty. What's only left on the plate was tiny crumbs from the bread on her plate. She then had an evil aura around her. "Luffy. Please... my food.." she smiled.

"What?" Luffy questioned, with food stuffed in his mouth. "Just ask for more!" Robin was still smiling. "Okay. Fleur.. Grab!"

This caught Luffy screaming. "THIS IS MY TREASURE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY TREASURE! IT'S REALLY PRECIOUS! I DON'T WANT TO STOP BECOMING A MAN!"

Chopper was shocked. "DID YOU JUST GRAB HIS TREASURE!? HE'S GONNA STOP BEING A MAN! HE'S GOING TO BECOME A WOMAN AT THIS RATE! RELEASE HIS TREASURE! YOU DID THIS TOO WITH FRANKY!"

Brook had his mouth opened. "What..?" he stared at Luffy. "Robin, you did this to Franky..? DO IT TO ME, ALTHOUGH I DON'T HAVE ONE, SINCE I AM A SKELETON! YOHOHOHO!"

"Robin-san! Don't grab his ba-I mean important body part!"

"Can't you just say it normally? Yes, I'm grabbing his balls here. You have a problem? I'm just doing it because he stole my food. I'll keep grabbing hold to his balls until he stop eating his food."

The whole crew made the dinner hall super loud and noisy, disgusting the guards, who were watching them, angrily.

"They eat so loudly... this dinner hall is supposed to be quiet..." the guards complained softly.

"But look, Princess Lilia and SeeU are having fun!" The two were laughing at Chopper and Usopp's weirdness.

"Wait, it looks like Mayu isn't having fun! She's staring at them and eating."

It was true. Mayu was just sitting there and eating. She had no expression on her face and stared at them as if they were doing something wrong.

"We have at least one person eating normally as if nothing happened but she is making herself really awkward."

"True..."

* * *

"Ah! This was a wonderful dinner!" Princess Lilia stretched her arms and as soon she was done, she smiled. "Would you guys like to sleep here?"

They all nodded. "Good idea~!" Sanji shouted thinking of dirty thoughts, and ended up in a nosebleed. "AHHH! SANJI!" Chopper shouted.

Princess Lilia then noticed Mayu walking out of the dinner hall. "Eh~? Mayu would you like that too?" Princess Lilia asked, grinning.

Mayu stared at her. "Are you kidding me? I hate pirates." She began to walk out and seeing that made Luffy interested in that girl. "Hey who's that girl? I never talked to her yet!" Luffy said, grinning.

"Ah..." Princess Lilia whispered. "Her name is Mayu Mizuno. She's fifteen years old, our youngest sister. The thing is..." she put her hand on her arm. "She hates pirates so can you please mind your business and not talk to her?"

The crew all stared at her. "What? Why?" Luffy complained. Princess Lilia shook her head. "Please promise not to talk to her. If you manage to do it, fine. Just don't say anything that brings up her past."'

They all wondered about her past. "What happened in the past?" Sanji asked. Princess Lilia shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you but all I can say is that... we may be sisters but we had different mothers."

They all stared. "Queen Isabelle... our mother... she was a horrible queen... she went to many kingdoms and flirted with men so her husband killed her..."

"Mayu Mizuno... she didn't grow here so we weren't related. Princess Lilia found her laying onto the sand unconscious. She said her parents died due to pirate raid and her island was burnt down. She says she never saw her mother until 5 years later, her mother burnt down and stabbed.

This gave the crew a surprised look. "Mayu never learned about her own mother?" Usopp asked.

Princess Lilia looked down. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. Now go on and wash up. Go to sleep afterwards." she said, smiling.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

Robin slept in her own room in the kingdom. She then thought about Mayu. _Why did she hate on pirates? She could've forgave them afterwards... something is not right.. but if I bring her along, we can learn more about her past... and erase her hatred of pirates..._

"Hey Chopper."

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be okay to bring Mayu as part of our crew?"

"He has an interest in her so it's obviously a yes..."

"Oh dear, you're right..."

"Mayu hates pirates so I guess we can erase her hatred of pirates."

"Ah.. your right.. she's just like me... but she's awfully young to try to become a pirate... she's fifteen.."

"We'll protect her. Even if she doesn't know how to fight. We'll ask Usopp to make a weapon for her."

"You're right. Anyway we should head to sleep now. Let's get her to join the Strawhat Crew."

"Yes~! Now night Chopper! Sweet dreams!"

"You too! Goodnight, Robin!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Meet Mayu, Our New Navigator!

**{{{Meet Mayu, Our New Navigator!}}}**

"Morning!" Princess Lilia said, smiled. "M-Morning.." Robin yawned, stretching her arms while walking towards the table. "GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!" Sanji shouted, coming out of the kitchen. "I made breakfast with the other chefs BUT I made this plate for you.." he placed the delicious breakfast in front of Princess Lilia's spot.

She smiled, facing Sanji. "Aww, thank you Sanji! I'm sorry to make you go through all the trouble!"

Sanji had another nosebleed. "Chopper!" Robin shouted. "It's Sanji!" Chopper screamed and brought medical tools. He obviously knew what was going on.

Princess Lilia chuckled. "Sanji is really funny!" she laughed.

He fainted. Chopper had to bring Sanji somewhere, or nowhere, since there was no bed or blanket for him.

Everyone woke up and ate breakfast, and Mayu and SeeU walked in. "Morning!" SeeU said. SeeU always sleep late so she's used to not eating breakfast with the rest, but Mayu is always reading stories before eating (obviously she brushed her teeth before reading). Nobody knows what she's reading but she always insists it's romance stories.

"Morning," Mayu said. "Morning, girls!" Princess Lilia said, smiling. "How was your sleep?"

"Good!" SeeU said, laughing. "It's fine. I stayed up late again to read," Mayu said. "Again?" Princess Lilia chuckled. "You naughty girl! Come eat breakfast!" As the two girls came in, Robin and Luffy were the only two people staring at Mayu. They both to seem to be interested in that fifteen year old girl.

"I'm sitting next to hime-sama." Mayu said. SeeU sighed. "You really do need to stop your hatred on pirates." she said. Mayu glared at her and sat. "Shut up," she said.

SeeU sighed. "Rude as always." SeeU whispered as she sat next to Robin. "She seems pretty nice. But she must be a tsundere type," Robin said. She nodded. "Yes! She's actually pretty nice at heart. She doesn't seem to share her feelings with anyone... it's weird how she was pretty nice until you guys got here. She was pretty nice with the other pirates.."

Robin stopped. "It is pretty weird.. I wonder if there's something wrong with this crew..."

Princess Lilia looked at SeeU, who was busily talking to Robin. "Um... what are you two talking about?" she asked.

SeeU sweatdropped and smiled. "Oh! Um.. nothing much! Please continue on eating!" SeeU began to eat, as well as Robin.

Princess Lilia had a really bad feeling about this...

* * *

"Whoo! I am stuffed! Well, thank you for the food, Lilia!" Luffy shouted, banging his hands on his huge stomach. "I'm leaving.." Mayu said, leaving.

"You ate too much. You're going to use up all of their food stockings by then." Sanji said, smoking. "Stupid Luffy.." SeeU said.

Princess Lilia laughed. "Well, is it really time for you to go?" she asked, suddenly.

Chopper nodded. "Sorry... we really have to go.. we have to go find a navigator.."

"Yeah, we mostly stayed on islands for months because the oceans are really strong. By then, we had to use our navigator's books to study about the ocean." Brook said, leaving the princess in a shocked look.

Princess Lilia looked at him. "Navigator?" she asked. "Wait what happened to your navigator?"

Everyone grew silent. No one dared to say a word. Princess Lilia smiled fakely and tried to bring up the mood with an apology. "Was it something I said..? I'm sorry for asking.." Everyone still grew silent. But one person who had the guts to say it was Luffy.

"She died..."

Princess Lilia was shocked. "S-She died..?" She didn't know what to say. "I-I-I'm sorry..." she stammered. "I didn't know.."

"Oh, it's okay. If you didn't know, it can't be helped. That fact will never change." Sanji said.

"Yohoho..." Brook said. "We need a navigator... since the seas are too harsh.."

"U-Um..." Princess Lilia said, playing with her fingers. "Sorry but... can you do me one request?"

Everyone looked up to her. "What is it?" Chopper asked.

"We'l do anything," Robin said. "Please take my little sister Mayu as your pirate crew.."

Everyone was surprised. "W-Why?" Luffy asked. "She hates pirates.."

"Exactly."

Luffy grew even more interested in the girl. "We can't force her in.. yohohoho..." Brook said.

"Guys... please do me a favor and bring her to your ship... it will help her.. ease her pain of pirates. She despises pirates.. so I want you guys to make her love pirates.. if not, have her become a pirate.."

"No!" Chopper yelled. "She's the daughter of the rich family! Why would a rich person come and become a pirate with us! We can't make her stop her hate of pirates!"

Princess Lilia sighed. "Trust me you guys.. you will need her more than anything in the world.."

Luffy looked surprised. "Why? She looks weak and fragile."

"You see. We all have powers that can help a person in need..." Princess Lilia said continuing. "Me... Princess Lilia.. the power to bring helpless people, no matter how evil they are.. SeeU, the power to teach people about the history... and.. Mayu Mizuno..."

"The power to predict weather... even the most impossible ones.. cyclones... hurricanes.. everything."

Everyone gasped. "Y-You mean..."

"Yes. She is world's number one... navigator..."

Everyone gasped louder. "She's... a navigator..?"

Princess Lilia nodded. "Trust me. I want her on your ship. I want her to become a pirate. You said you needed a navigator... she's the one you want."

"W..We can't get her to be on the pirate crew..." Luffy said. "Trust me.. I'll convince her. I'll try getting another navigator for today. I'll start making calls."

"What if you can't?"

"Well bad luck. I'll get her to be on your team."

"B-But... how come you trust us so much? What if we kill her? We're bad guys! We're criminals! Not heroes!"

Princess Lilia smiled. "The bad and good guys.. that's for me to decide! I trust you a whole bunch so I hope she'll be in your care!" Luffy hesitated for a bit and then smiled. "Alright! We're leaving tonight so get her to join our crew by then!"

Princess Lilia smiled. "Okay! I will try my best!"

* * *

"It's going to be a sunny day so I can't do anything for today," Mayu said to Princess Lilia, reading. She chuckled. "Thank you, Mayu! You're a great sister to have!" she said, happily.

She got up and roamed through her bookshelf and found a book with lots of storms and disasters in it. "Hey Mayu..." Princess Lilia said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Do you like Luffy and his crew?"

She stared at her. "Are you kidding me?"

Princess Lilia shook her head. "Nope, not kidding!"

"I hate them. You know that I hate pirates." Princess Lilia pouted at Mayu. "Why do you hate them?" she complained. "I trust them so it should be fine! Even SeeU trusts them! They're hanging out right now, playing Clue so we better hurry up. It's almost my turn."

She hesitated and gave up. "Fine... only one game okay? I need to study the storms."

"Aren't you studying a bit too much? I mean you already know the storms.. why are you studying them again?"

"Because I want to remember them."

"Lies. You memorized the storms and you even studied about them. You are really antisocial. Go make some friends."

She glared at Princess Lilia. "Shut up." She walked out of her room but then Princess LIlia stopped her. "Wait."

"What?" she asked, coldly. Princess Lilia chuckled. "The pirates are looking for a navigator here. Their navigator died so they had it rough in the seas forever since. What do you say?"

She had a slight blush on and frowned. "I'm not joining!"

"This might be a perfect opportunity to get you to stop your hatred of pirates!" she said.

She glared. "Shut up! I'm never changing my answer! Ever!"

"Fine. Be that way but listen to what I say."

"Here's a story of a man who is terrified of people. He's shy and hates making friends His teacher encourages him to make friends, as well as his parents and siblings, but he keep refusing and got angry. He says he won't smile if he were to have friends in the first place but he ends up doing so because he felt lonely. One day, he tries to talk to a person, and after a few minutes, he started becoming friends with him. After a few days, his friend decided to encourage him to make friends, in which he couldn't overcome his shyness."

"So? Why are you telling me this?" Mayu asked, glaring.

Princess Lilia ignored her. "He then started to get encouraged and loved by his closest loved ones. He hated making friends but he decided to give it another shot. He wanted lots of friends. He then talked to alot and ended up with more than five thousand friends. He then started to really smile... and was actually happy for the forst time of his lifeI know it's something that can be done by people but it's made for people like you Mayu..."

Princess Lilia smiled. "The message is if you don't do something quick, your good hope and future will be gone forever. What you do what you actually want will make you happy so if you don't do it quick, you'll regret it forever for the rest of your life."

She stroked Mayu's soft pink hair. "I know what you want. You want someone besides us to be with you forever and ever. I understand that."

"B-Baka!" Mayu shouted. "That's nonsense!" she then stormed out of the room, leaving Princess Lilia chuckling and giggling.

* * *

Mayu, Princess Lilia, SeeU and the pirate gang were playing Clue, obviously the best game master, SeeU won three times in the row, which pissed Luffy, trying to kill her with his rubber powers.

They also played Taboo, and again, SeeU won with her team members, Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper, who held dearly in her arms.

Princess Lilia and Robin laughed even though they lost but Brook was shocked. Mayu just kinda stood there lost.

After a bunch of rematches from Brook who was entirely shocked, it was already six and they were entirely tired.

"We've been playing for 15 hours straight, including those video games we just played.." SeeU said, laying down on the floor. "We even missed lunch.."

"Ba~ka!" Sanji said, laughing. "We had the maids and butlers come serve us lunch. Just a few. Use your head won't you?"

"Ne~is it already time for you to go? It's six..." Princess Lilia said, looking depressed. "I never had any pirates play with us ever since!"

"I'm sorry!" Robin said. "We will visit, okay?"

Princess Lilia nodded and smiled. "Yes! Thank you! Come visit anytime!"

Mayu just kind of stood there, blushing and such. _It's obvious she's thinking... _Robin thought.

* * *

**Mayu's POV **

_After hearing that story.. the decision is hard... whether or not I should go or not... I wonder if I should go along with what Princess Lilia suggested me. I hate pirates... But that's not how I'm feeling for the pirates right now..._

_Um... I absolutely cannot go! it'll ruin my reputation as a famous Japanese Pop Star! Bt it doesn't matter right now right? I'm pretty lonely in the island since I have no friends but fans..._

_Wait?.. Ugh! Did I get my brain fried?! how can I possibly come and join their crew?! Besides, even if I were to join, the main problem is that I can't swim! i don't know why but I might know the reason why if I just joined their crew._

_N-NO! That's stupid! No! I can't go! Besides of course, it'll ruin my reputation! I won't be able sing anymore! I won't be able to go on and go become an idol!_

_We're seeing them leave and we're giving them food for their trip to many places. I hate pirates so I'm not gonna see them off._

_She says I'll regret what I might do because it'll never come back... it's like a puppy. once it's lost, it'll never find it's way back home._

_I won't join. I know I won't. I don't want to go! But my heart feels heavy whenever I say "I don't want to go and become a pirate because it's lame." Maybe it's regret? No! I seriously don't want.. to go..  
_

_I wonder if everything's going to change.. if I go... besides. I wanna be with my big sisters... Hime Lilia-nee-chan and SeeU nee-chan will miss me... and of course, okasan won't allow me to become a pirate. Well it doesn't matter. I don't want to be a pirate!_

_Of course otosan won't allow it, whether or not I want to be a pirate. I'll miss my fans... I'll certainly miss their singing... what do I do..?_

* * *

"Well we're all ready and packed to go!"

Everyone, including the island were seeing the pirates off. The pirates all talked to them and chatted with them, which took a long time. It was sad to depart but they will certainly meet them again someday.

Princess Lilia clapped her hands. "Well, we will certainly meet again! Come visit us someday! SeeU-chan, Mayu-chan, everyone, would any of you like something to say?"

SeeU nodded, cheerfully. "Yes! Me! I hope you pirates have a fantastic journey, even though I met you for one day, ahaha! I hope we meet again!"

The villiagers started shouting out stuff the crew couldn't hear all at once. The only person saying nothing was Mayu Mizuno...

Princess Lilia looked at Mayu. _Mayu... just listen to your heart... please listen to your heart or you'll regret it forever..._

"Well we're going now!" Luffy shouted. The crowd had just finished their goodbyes and they had a great time with the pirates.

Mayu trembled. She didn't want to leave her family... she didn't want to leave her fans... she didn't want to become a pirate and leave them.

"Hey, where did you go?!" Franky shouted. "Oi, I thought you were being attacked wolves and dangerous things. I thought you handled it since I heard a scream."

One of the villagers shouted, "HEY THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oh, the wolf came to me with her and I ended up cooking her when I killed the wolf."

"WHAAT?!"

"I'M OKAY!" a little girl came from the ship and hugged the villager. "THIS GUY TRIED TO EAT ME!" she shouted. "I WILL KILL YOU MARIMO!"

"WHAAT?! YOU WANT TO GET SHITTY YOU LITTLE MAN?!"

"Um... um... let's try to end this shall we?" Chopper asked, sweatdropped.

"Well we're about to head sail, everyone's on the ship not." Robin said.

"VILLAGERS! BEFORE I GO, MAY I SEE YOUR PANTIES, YOHOHOHO?" Brook laughed.

"EWWW! GROSS, NO!" The female villagers screamed.

"Yosh! We're heading sail now! Everyone's on the ship right?" Luffy shouted.

"YES, WE'RE ALL HERE!"

"OKAY LET'S SET SAIL RIGHT NOW!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!"

"W-Wait..."

Everyone looked at the girl.

The trembling pink haired girl looked at the Strawhat Crew, looking scared and all. Her long pink hair was blown in the wind and she grabbed onto her flowing white princess chiffon dress. Her pink hair flew everywhere, as well as the white beautiful flower in her hair and the jewelry (necklace, ankle, bracelet earrings etc.), and her white heels hurt her feet, which she paid no attention to her.

"We're not going to force you into our crew," Luffy said. "SHE SHOULD TOTALLY BE IN OUR CREW!" Sanji shouted in nosebleed.

"A-Ano..." Mayu whispered. "I hate you... I hate the pirates... I even had the guards to kill all pirates who came for our heads.."

Everyone was dead silent, listening to Mayu.

"But you guys were completely different... I tried to kill you but if I did, Onee-chan says I would regret it for the rest of my life..." Mayu trembled and shook. She felt nervous and she didn't know what to say. She said she will hold in all the tears and she will not cry like a baby.

"You guys are like family... you're way different from the pirates. First of all you don't know about our heads... but I was so scared.. that you were going to take our heads... when we told you about it.."

"But SeeU told you... and it seemed you really didn't care about our heads... and SeeU trusts you so much... I seriously don't know what to say..."

"Um.." she held tighter to the dress. She forced on a smile. "I heard you needed a navigator! Onee-chan told me that. Well, I don't think you know I'm a navigator... I guess I can trust you... but.. but..."

She couldn't hold in the tears. "LET ME BE YOUR NAVIGATOR!" she cried and cried into tears. It was too late and she already was bursting into tears. She covered her face. "I'm useless but I can navigate... I don't know any combat or defense...but I hope I won't be a burden to you guys!"

The villagers murmured to each other but SeeU and Princess Lilia chuckled and smiled to each other. "She finally did it!" Princess Lilia said, cheerfully laughing. "That stupid idol finally learned to listen to her heart!" SeeU shouted, smiling.

"She will still feel uncomfortable even if she joined the ship anyway. So it'll take her a long time to get used to the crew." Princess Lilia said, shrugging her shoulders.

SeeU nodded, grinning. She knew what to say. "Don't worry, Mayu! We'll be fine even if you're not here! We'll try to navigate ourselves and don't worry about us! You have yourself to worry!"

She smiled, and walked. She hugged her and said, "We'll never forget you."

"B-But.. if I go... won't mother disagree?" she asked, wiping her tears.

"No, no matter what our queen says, you will do what you want." Princess Lilia said, walking towards her. "You can do whatever you want in your life. We're not your managers. You do want you think you should do."

Mayu cried even harder. "Am I too y-young to g-go on the ship..?" she asked.

She shook her head. "You're never too young to go anywhere. You're never too young to do what you want."

Mayu covered her face. "R-Really...?" she asked. Princess Lilia nodded, and hugged her. "Goodbye... my little angel. I hope you have a great adventure in the sea.. now instead of tears... let me see your face... and smile..."

Mayu still covered her face.. but when she stopped the hug... ten seconds later, she slowly came out of her hands and ended up in a pretty smile full of tears streaming down her face. "I love you!" she said, hugging. Princess Lilia chuckled and smiled. "Ehehehe~Now get up there and have fun! Visit us sometimes my dear."

She nodded, laughing. "Get your butt over there, Mayu!" SeeU said, laughing. "Have fun!"

"Mayu! You forgot your bags!" She looked back. "Ah~thank you!" she said, smiling. It was a ton so she had trouble carrying all of it (especially the food) so Princess Lilia called down Sanji and he almost picked up all the bags. "Bye! I love you guys! I will miss you!"

Everyone yelled goodbyes and the ship started to move. "Bye bye... minna..." Mayu whispered, and walked out of their plain sight...

* * *

"Huh? Who's the girl?"

Zoro was just back from his sleep and saw the little pink haired girl. "Is she an enemy?"

Robin laughed. "Silly bean! She's part of our crew!" she said. "What can she do?" he asked.

Everyone was silent. Mayu looked down. "Sorry... I can't fight or protect myself.. the only thing I'm good at is talking back... maybe.." she said, softly. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Yosh! Okay! Mayu! Since you know nothing, we'll teach you!"

Mayu nodded slowly, still not trusting the crew. "Oi, why she in our crew if she can't do anythin'?" Franky asked.

"Oh!" Luffy grinned.

"Let me introduce her. Mayu, this is my stupid looking crew. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook!" Luffy said, pointing to each person. "Guys! Meet Mayu Mizuno, our new Navigator!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Summer's almost over and I dunwanna end it... one more week left...a rghhhhh imc rying. anyway thank you for reading! 33**


	5. A New Adventure?

**{{{First Real Adventure...}}}**

"MY BEAUTIFUL MAYU-DONO! YOU ARE A PRINCESS RIGHT?! PLEASE LET ME CALL YOU MAYU HIME!" Sanji yelled in happiness. He hasn't found a girl to flirt with (besides Robin) in a long time so he was pretty happy.

Mayu nodded, still feeling uncomfortable in the ship. She still has to get used to the ship but whenever Robin's next to her, she would feel like she can trust her. But right now, Robin is studying books so she didn't want to be bothered. Zoro was sleeping on her shoulder, which she didn't mind.

Mayu trembled and shook in fear. "U-Um..." she said. "YES MY DEAR!?" Sanji asked, helplessly in love. "M-May... I have g-green tea... p-p-please?" she stuttered so much Sanji pretty much noticed. "Mayu Hime, don't feel scared. We're not going to hurt you. So don't worry about anything. If you feel like going back home, we'll take you back."

Mayu shook her head, still in fear. "I-I don't know when to t-t-trust you crew mates... but I believe I-I will be s-safe... besides.. this is a new opportunity for me..."

Sanji laughed. "Okay let me get you or green tea! After that, please tell me about yourself!"

Sanji skipped away and Mayu looked very cautious and awkward. She looked around.

Brook was playing on his violin in a small place, which she could barely hear. Franky and Usopp were testing out a new cannon he just built, which needed cola. Zoro laid his head onto Robin's shoulder, while she is still reading history and Chopper was making new medicine.

Mayu didn't know what to say in this uncomfortable awkward silence, excluding the noises Usopp and Franky were making. She sat still and looked around. "They all look peaceful.."

"_Tadaima_~~~!" Sanji sang and twirled around. He carefully placed down the green tea down and smiled. "My dear Mayu-Hime, here is your tea."

Mayu smiled a bit. "_A-Ano_... _arigatou.. gozaimasu.._" she said slowly. Sanji grinned. "Your welcome! I must wash the dishes so I must take my leave now. Goodbye, Mayu-Hime-"

As soon he turned away to leave, he felt his shirt being pulled. Mayu was looking down, blushing. "_A-Ano... _please stay here with me.. I don't want to be alone... _gomenasai_.." she said.

Sanji felt his heart going doki doki and had a nosebleed. "OKAY IF YOU SAY SO, MAYU-HIME!" he cheerfully shouted, busily being in love.

"_Uresai_! Geez... you woke me up curly eyebrow."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"YUP YOU HEARD ME LOVE COOK!"

They started fighting physically, leaving Mayu terrified and scared. "_A-Ano..._" she whispered. "_Sentō yame kudasai..._"

Zoro smacked Sanji in the face before heading back to sleep. Sanji spit at him (his back) and headed back towards the table.

"My lovely, you can still drink but you haven't taken a sip from that cup yet."

Mayu looked down. "Um... I still can't trust people... I see many burglars, thieves, and pirates kill people for stuff on this village... luckily, Brother _Onii-chan _has devil fruit powers to protect us.."

"How come we can't find your brother? He can't be found in the village, even though we don't know his appearance.. we thought we might bump into him when SeeU told us about him."

Mayu shook her head. "_Onii-chan_ is a marine admiral." Sanji stared at her. "Wait.. WHOA WHOA WHOA." She looked up. "_Nandesuka_?" she asked softly. "I have some questions about your brother." he said, lighting up his cigarette. "Hmm...?"

Sanji took a deep breath and blew away the cigarette smoke. "If he's gone.. who protected the island from evil?"

Mayu took a minute to think about it. "U-Um... my father is a Warlord... or Shichibukai.. he loves pirates but sometimes despise pirates like Blackbeard but since it is your captain, Luffy.. I guess he doesn't mind."

Sanji nodded slightly. "What are you waiting for? Drink your tea!" Sanji said, grinning.

She stared at the drink. "U-Um... did you poison it..?" she asked. Sanji shook his head. "No why?" he asked. "Why would i do that to a beautiful lady?" Sanji asked, flirting.

Mayu felt scared. "Y-You see... I was born being alone.. I lived my fifteen years without any friends... I mostly forced myself into navigation because I want to be some help. Just for the island... but the kids teased me as a nerdy idiot... but I didn't care... but in my heart.. I felt scared and lonely and sad.."

"So you lived your entire life with no friends?" he asked. She nodded. "I had no friends... because I forced myself into navigation.. and I never even bothered to get out of the house.. unless it's for my live concerts..."

She took a sip out from her tea. "I might not have friends there.. but in here... I think so..." she said, smiling a bit. "Mayu.." he muttered. "W-Well.. Sanji, bring me to the navigation room?" she said.

Sanji heart pounded. "YES MY BEAUTIFUL MAYU HIME!" he shouted running towards the room. "Mayu-Hime, here is your navigation room. If you feel like needing a break, you can." he said. "Call for me if you need anything."

Mayu smiled. "Y-Yes.. thank you very much..." she said, walking into the room. Mayu closed the door and walked around the room to explore. _So this is a navigation room in a ship..._ she thought. She saw many papers scattered around on the floor and she carefully put them back in a pile. Of course they would be in such a mess after being in the ocean without a navigator. Wait.. why didn't they throw them away? They know nothing about navigation.. even if they tried... they're not the type to study after the death of the navigator... wait.. what does she look like?... hm..?

She saw a picture laying on the desk. She went closer, carefully avoiding the papers (so she wouldn't step on it) then she picked it up. She stared at it. She saw it... the crew... it looked like one huge family... Everyone was there... she looked. Orange long haired girl. _She looks pretty... _she thought. _Is this navigator-san? I think SeeU said the past navigator was named Nami... pretty name..._

She picked it up and smiled. "They had such a beautiful navigator... maybe they aren't that bad since they are smiling peacefully.. yet they are pirates.." she smiled but a door slammed open by Sanji which scared Mayu to death._  
_

"MAYU-HIME! I GOT YOUR TEA!" he shouted, in happiness. Then he noticed the terrified Mayu. "Oh sorry did I scare you? YOU LOOK EVEN CUTER WHEN FRIGHTENED!"

"Ah... um... _gomen_.. I just was looking at this.." she said shaking her hand and holding it up. "Ah... sorry... it is none of my business..."

Sanji wasn't smiling for a few seconds but smiled seconds later. "That's okay! Do you want to learn more about our number one navigator?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes.. sorry.. it is none of my business..."

He shook his head. "Let me teach you about her!"

She had no choice but try to learn more about her. She wanted to learn what their navigator is like.

Sanji lighted up a cigarette. "Nami is a 17 year old girl and she loved navigating. She had a horrible life with fishmen taking over her island and she's been living like that for years and she has lost her very own unrelated mother. To save the island, she stole money and treasure, which she was named Cat Burglar."

Mayu was amazed. "Nami-san... was a burglar? She steals?"

Sanji nodded, smiling. "She loved treasure so she ended up stealing no matter what risks there are, but instead, she asks us crew to do it."

Mayu grinned and smiled. "She's funny!"

"She was a bit of grumpy towards immature people who doesn't even understand the situation like Luffy and Chopper, a little. She was really pretty and she was my girlfriend.."

"She isn't. I can tell."

Sanji sighed. "Forget you. Anyway. She is a tempered person when stupid people are doing stupid things but she really loves us even though we're all different."

"I think of you guys as family."

Sanji grinned. "Ahahaha thank you so much Mayu! That's all I have to say. I have too much but you have to get started on your maps. Take a break when needed."

"Wait."

He looked back. "Yes, hime-sama?" he asked, in love.

"What is Nami to everyone?"

He looked down, inhaling smoke. "Well we think of her as our sister. I think of her as my love. Luffy..."

He opened the door to walk. "Thinks of her as his forever lasting loving wife..."

He walked away and closed the door. "Luffy.. loved Nami..?" she asked. "I wonder if he can see her again.." She picked up her pencil and started on her map of her island.

* * *

"Mayu! Mayu!"

Mayu sleepily opened her eyes slowly. "Y-Yes..?" she askedd, softly.

"Mayu! There's a disaster coming!" a voice shouted. She immediately got up. "Storm?" she shouted. She felt the air pressure. "CYCLONE! GUYS! THE SAILS! PULL THEM UP! CHANGE IT TO 9:00!" (Trust me i have no idea what this is. 9:00, 8:00 i dont understand pirate language here)

Everyone did what they were told and they were saved by Mayu. Mayu gave out orders in an un shy-like way and the ship was normal.

"Oh my gosh, Mayu! You saved us!" Usopp said, shouting. "MAYU-HIME SAMA! YOU SAVED US ALL!" Sanji, in love shouted.

"It's been a long time since we've been like this." Robin said, calmly. She grinned. "Thank you Mayu."

Mayu blushed. "Y-Your welcome.." she said. "It's not big deal..."

Everyone grinned. "You can take a break now, Mayu. We've been through the storm for five minutes so we might as well take a break."

Mayu nodded. "Sanji. I had finished the green tea but I forgot to give it to you to wash.." she said.

Sanji grinned and gave a thumbs up. "No worries!" he said.

"OI! I SEE AN ISLAND!" he shouted.

Mayu looked. "Ah... I think that is Angel Island. An island full of angels. I recognized it since I studied every island. It's the huge rainbow. It is currently snowing right now. It will stop in about a month."

Luffy shouted. "WHOOHOO! I'M GOING AHEAD NOW! BYE GUYS!" he shouted, running into the island. "LUFFY!" Zoro shouted. "Sheesh!" Zoro complained. "Robin, let's go." Robin nodded. "Yes. We should explore the island while Luffy's at it."

Usopp grinned. "Then, Chopper you coming?" he nodded. "Wait, let me get my cotton candy!"

"Okay, I'll go protect the ship," Franky said. Mayu looked at Franky. "Can I go?" Mayu asked. "I'll go alone so I won't bother anyone."

"Hey, a beautiful lady shouldn't walk in an island alone, especially when she knows no physical or defense attacks. Let me go with you." he offered. Mayu ran to him. "Thanks." she said, smiling a bit. Sanji's heart went doki doki. "YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME MY DEAR MAYU HIME SAMA!" he shouted. "A DATE! IT'S A DATE!"

* * *

"There's so many insects... I don't like them.." she muttered, clinging onto Sanji's suit. Sanji's heart was beating wilder. "I SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM THOSE NASTY INSECTS!" he shouted.

Mayu smiled. "Um.. thanks.." she said. Sanji felt like having a nosebleed. "ANYTIME MY PRINCESS!" he shouted.

"H-Hey..." she whispered. "Yes, my darling?" Sanji asked, dearly. He grinned like an idiot in love.

"Will I do okay..?"

"OF COURSE MY LITTLE PRINCESS! WHY YOU ASK?"

"I'm defenseless and powerless... I can't be part of this crew without any powers... I can't even protect myself.."

Sanji looked at her and grinned. "You don't need skills to join this crew! You know, Usopp couldn't protect himself but he made tools. Try asking him? He's brave! Also, skills or not, we will always protect you, regardless of what skills you have, even if you don't have any."

Mayu nodded slightly as they continued to walk. "_A-Ano.._" she whispered. "Hmm?" he asked. "Did you talk to Onee-chan, or Princess Lilia?"

Sanji looked at her. "No, _doushite_? Only once, at the dinner hall."

"_Onee-chan_ is always keeping secrets from me... she said I can't not learn the secret until I'm old enough... but please.. I'm fifteen!"

Sanji lit up a cigarette. "She is probably keeping the secret from you because she wants to keep you safe."

She looked down. "Why... it's not like I will cry.."

"You're an emotional child... we don't want you to get hurt from the truth."

She stared at the ground. "I'm not a teen... I'm more of a baby... a ten year old child..."

He grinned. "Humans cry, regardless of how old they are. Adults cry. It's not a right for only babies to cry. Cry when you want to but only at the ends."

Mayu smiled. "You're right.. thank you.."

Sanji grinned. "No problem!"

* * *

**1 1/2 Hours Later. . .**

"Ah, I see a house..." Mayu said, pointing to a house. "Oh, you're right! It's a _Uchi_!" Sanji said. She ran to the house but tripped and fell. "H-Hey! _Daijōbu_?" he shouted, running to her. "I-I'm fine... not big... ahh!" there was a huge cut on her leg. She cried. "I-I'm hurt.. ah... sorry... sorry for troubling you.." He grinned. "No worries. It doesn't look like you fell.. there aren't any sharp knifes around here..."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Hmm... strange... this is grass too... must it be a trap?"

The two knocked on the door. "Hello!?" Sanji shouted. The house was pretty small but wide with 2 story. "Ehh.." she busily scratched her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel itchy on my arm and it's bleeding..sorry.."

He sighed. "Please hold on for a while. I'll go get help since I don't know any medical knowledge."

"I-I can't move.. sorry.. I haven't been useful.."

Sanji sighed and picked her up princess-style. "Don't apologize! Is that all you say? Say thank you instead of sorry!"

Mayu looked at him. It's true. All she ever said was sorry because she never trusted these pirates. She wanted to trust. If she trusted, she thought she would get friends, besides the people at her island. Most pirates try to befriend her and then try to attack her. The guards (with devil fruits) along with SeeU helped the poor helpless little girl.

"Um... _arigatou... arigatou gozaimasu..._ thank you for helping me.." she muttered. He grinned. "There, that's better! That's more like it!" he shouted.

She smiled and then suddenly felt pain. "_Itai_..."

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Hurry.. can you find a doctor? If not, find Chopper."

He nodded. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"I'm over here."

He turned around, seeing an old man with a cane. "How are you?" he asked. "Be careful. Some villagers like to kill people for food here. Looks like they got your little fella."

Mayu looked over to him. "A-Ano... who might you be..?" she asked.

"Oh. I'm a normal villager. I make food and some villagers tend to eat with me. Also.." he pointed to Mayu's scraped leg. "I'll tend that scraped wound for you."

"Really? That's great!" he shouted happily. "MY BABY NEEDS TO BE SAVED!"

* * *

"_Aa, arigatou jii-chan_!" Mayu said happily. "No problem, me dear." he said, laughing. "My job here."

"Thanks, jii jii." he said, grinning. "Oh, I forgot. I need you to go pick up some plants for me. I need to rub it over her scrapped leg so it can heal faster. I'll cook dinner."

Mayu's eyes lightened up. "I'll go get the plants!"

Sanji looked at her. "Are you nuts? Your leg is scraped!"

She shook her head. "I may be defenseless and weak but if I'm going to be like that, I want to be in some use! Besides just medicine right? What is it?"

"It is called Coconut Oil. I need to mix it and shake it and then I can apply it to your leg here."

She nodded. "_Gomenasai, Onii-chan_, I will be leaving now! _Ittekimasu_! _Bai bai_!"

She rushed out of the door and it left Sanji and the old man standing there. "So, jii-chan, you wanted to cook? Let me cook too!"

"_Hai, arigatou_. An old man like me needs to rest!"

He found all kinds of food on the counter. "Make rice porridge for your daughter and rich food for the both of us."

"_Musume_? Pffth we're _nakama_. About to get married."

"Pffth shut up and make the food."

He laughed and cooked. The house was in complete silence. "Say, what's your daughter's name?"

"Like I said, she's not my daughter. And her name is Mayu. Mayu Mizuno. She's pretty shy and I heard she lost all her relatives and drowned in the sea.

He stared. "_Chotto_ _Matte_... Mayu...?!"

He lit up a cigarette. "Yeah. Have any relations with her?"

He started to cry. "She... she's my granddaughter."

This had surprise him... "What...?" he repeated. "What did you just say?"

"I told you, she's my granddaughter... oh my gosh I thought she was dead! It's been 11 years since then! That's why her face and personality looked so familiar..."

Sanji had finished his first bowl.. well for Mayu. "Tell me what happened."

"Alright. Since she's a part if your crew, I'll tell you... but promise me to never tell her. _Onegai shimasu. _He slightly nodded.

"Okay... she was a shy little girl and she had a rough past. She was a princess and at the age of four... her father decided for her who to marry and ever since she despised her father. Even on her birthday he didn't care so she ran away and.. .her island exploded... and it wasn't her fault... she suddenly disappeared. When I came to, I tried to find the princess but she was gone. I don't think she remembers because..."

"She lost her memories..."

Sanji was shocked. The sizzling meat made noises. "What...?"

"She doesn't know her parents are dead. She doesn't even know what they looks like! She doesn't know about her island being destroyed and all and it truly is scary and frightening."

He went back to making food but still carefully listening.

"Listen. You absolutely cannot tell her this until the right time... or never.. which is the best right now until then. If you tell her, she'll be hurt. Who knows what will happen to her. I heard rumors that she has weird powers and when she's too sad after hearing news, she might die.. But...she's a poor defenseless little girl so would you mind teaching her how to swim? Have her learn techniques. But wait until her leg gets better. "

He nodded and then heard a cute little voice. "I'm back~!" she sang as she got in. "I got all the Coconut Oil!" she put them on the table and sat down. "I'm tired... let's go back Onii-chan..."

He nodded. "But finish the food we made for you!"

"_Hai~!_" as she got down to the table. Her eyesight was a bit fuzzy and they didn't recognize. "My leg is okay, no worries.." she whispered as she ate.

Sanji felt something suspicious from her. "Um... sure... get our old man to put the coconut oil on your leg to heal it faster.

The old man chuckled.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" Mayu shouted. "No probs! Come visit me anytime!"

_"Hai~"_

As the two walked back. She wasn't walking normally and she looked sleepy. She looked like crouching. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Yes! What makes you think that?" she asked, confused. "Your back is down..." he said. "Well it doesn't matter now. Let's hurry to the ship!"

"Yay! The ship! The ship.." she felt her eyesight to blurry and she couldn't see clearly. She felt dizzy and took back footsteps which she was losing balance. "_Oi_, you okay?" Sanji shouted. "I feel... blurry... but.. don't worry... about me.." she slowly closed her fluttering eyes and fell down.

"Oi! Mayu! _Daijobu_?!" He felt her body pretty warm and hot. "What?! She has a fever?! Damn! If only I knew about this earlier! I knew there was something weird and suspicious about her!"

He carried her princess style and ran towards the ship. _Damn... what happened..? _

* * *

"Ahh! Forest sickness! She got bitten by something and is seriously sick! It's like Nami!"

Sanji was worried but had one question in mind. _If the Mayu only had in her relations to the old man... what's her relation with Nami..? This is weird.._

"Guys, stay back! Sanji, thank you for bringing her back! Back away from the doctor office and let me handle my job! After this, I don't want you guys to bother her for three days! After three days, I will announce so you can see her! Only will doctor's permission, me, you can go."

Luffy screamed. "DON'T DIE LIKE NAMI, MAYU! YOU ARE OUR ONLY LAST HOPE! DON'T DIE ONLY WITH A FEVER?!"

They cried and then left. "_Sumimasen..._" Mayu apologized. "For everything... I need to tell you guys something.."

* * *

**Okay. What is she telling them something? Sorry, it's midnight and I have to like stop where I am and just over here. I'm done. Byeee! Today is my birthdayy! Happy birthday to me~~~byee!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**

* * *

A/N

_Dono- Respectful term for high ranks like princesses kings, queens... etc._

_Ano- Um..._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu- Thank you very much_

_Sentö yame kudasai- Please stop fighting_

_Hai- Yes_

_Chotto Matte- Wait a minute..._

_Tadaima- I'm back!_

_Onee-chan- Big Sister_

_Onii-chan- Big Brother_

_Nandesuka? - What?/ What did you say?_

_Jii Chan- Informal way of saying grandpa_

_Onegai Shimasu- Please_

_Uchi-House_

_Urusei- Shut up_

_Musume- Daughter_

___Ittekimasu- I'm leaving!_

___Onegai Shimasu- Respectful term of saying please, or i beg of you_

___Daijoubu- Are you okay?_


	6. That Strange Feeling

**{{{That Strange Feeling...}}}**

"So... what did you want to tell us?" Sanji asked. "Don't strain yourself. Maybe you should go to sleep for now." Usopp said.

"That old man... I think I met him somewhere before... I just have that strange feeling..."

"Who's that old man you're talking about?" Robin asked. _That's right.. Robin-swan and the others weren't there when the old man came up.. _he thought.

"This old man... is a villager. He is a cannibal and he cooks evil mindless humans but mostly cooks up plants. He cooked for us."

"WHAAAT?! WHY DID YOU NOT INVITE US?" Franky shouted. "_Urusei_!" Sanji snapped. "He was just there and offered us food, when he was almost out of food storage."

"Was he sick?" Chopper asked. Sanji shook his head. "He looks like someone getting adapted to the environment. In the past, he must've been sick since he wasn't used to the island yet but he's used to it now."

Chopper nodded peacefully and walked into his doctor office. If there were a sick person or something he would've not let it go and went immediately without hesitation.

"W-Well anyway.." Mayu said softly. "I feel I m-met him somewhere before. When I asked him if I met him before, he kept stuttering and said no. Was _jiichan_ lying?" she looked up to Sanji with chocolate sparkling eyes.

"N-No why would he? He sounds like a great man! Why would you think he's lying?" he asked, grinning. "Now go to your room."

Mayu felt something suspicious going on. "Um... okay..." she felt scared all of the sudden but she went upstairs and up to her room.

Sanji wanted to keep the secret to himself. He decided to tell everyone in the ship about her only relative, which will NOT be told to Mayu.

Mayu had a very bad fever so she really needed to sleep. "Chopper.." she choked. She checked her forehead.

_Yes, I'm so clumsy.. I'm always getting sick and hurt. I'm always getting bruises and scars everyday and Onee-chan always try to cleanse my wounds and scars and get me a perfect body. I don't want to be a burden to them.. although I don't trust them completely..._ Mayu's head started to hurt. "Ugh... my head hurts..." Suddenly her eyesight started to blur. "I-It's blurry.. I can't see.." she stammered. "The room is moving around... _tasukete_..." She put her hands over her head. "_Tasukete_..." she cried. Her face was flushed and one second she fell down to the floor.

Then Chopper and the others heard her fall and they ran into their room. "Mayu!" they shouted.

Chopper was the first to run to her. "She's unconscious. Her fever's really bad. Guys, you are not allowed to stay in this room for three days without my permission. I'll be here checking on her so you guys leave first. But first, Sanji pick her up for me."

Sanji picked her up and placed her carefully on the bed as if she were fragile. "Get well, Mayu-_san_.." he said, as he left the room. Franky stared at the fragile little girl. "Will she be alright?" he asked. "She looks really clumsy."

"As from what I see, she's really clumsy and she tends to accidently make scars and such on her body. She tends to get sick alot but she still gets up and tries to be active, especially when she has a performance to do for her fans."

Brook played a soothing song on his violin. "This will ease her in peace. She will sleep much more peaceful." he said calmly, still playing on his violin. "I hope she gets better..."

Robin left with Zoro who walked away on his own, and Usopp went with Franky to work on the cannon. Luffy was the only one busily yelling loudly. "LISTEN MAYU! IF YOU DIE, I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU EVER AGAIN! DON'T DIE LIKE NAMI!" He rushed over to Mayu, kneeled down, and his tears drained voice began to soften. "Please don't leave us... especially when you had made such good friends..."

Mayu was surprised. _Friends was all she ever wanted... more than treasure, all she wanted were friends that won't betray her ever again.. like 8 years ago, she had a friend but brutally hurt her after being threatened to bully her for the sake of her family, who could be killed easily by their families strong Logia Devil fruit users. Luffy, who isn't even my relative is worried about me... maybe I can really trust Luffy..._

"Thank you.."

Mayu, who had such little strength left placed her hands in Luffy's warm hands and smiled in such beautiful but dirty tears.

"Thank you for worrying about me... i'm really happy I met you... because of your words, i'll definetely get better soon. Your words are already giving me energy and such beautiful strength.." she coughed. "Thank you... I'll definetely get better for your sake..."

Luffy looked at the hands linked together, looked up to her, and smiled. "Mayu..." he stuttered. "Thank you.."

Mayu giggled softly. "No..problem.." she trailed off, and she went to sleep.

Luffy stood up. "Okay, I'll be leaving now, Chopper. Get her better! i'll be in there until the third day comes." He grinned.

Chopper laughed and smiled.

* * *

**3 Days Later...**

"Guys! She's completely healed! She's just sleeping so don't bother her until she wakes up!" Chopper yelled. Luffy didn't even pay any attention to what Chopper said. "WHOOHOO! MAYU IS OKAY!" Luffy shouted, running into her room. "HEY LUFFY! DIDN'T I JUST SAY NOT TO COME IN UNTIL SHE IS AWAKE?!" he screamed.

Luffy grinned but he had no control. "H-H-HEY! I CAN'T STOP!" he shouted, then running into the door. The door flung open, where Sanji was standing in front of it. "O-O-OI LUFFY!" Sanji screamed. "STAND STILL!"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T STOP RUNNING!" he shouted. He then ran into Sanji and into the room, flinging themselves at Mayu.

Mayu slowly opened her eyes, seeing the birds flying towards her. She then screeched and screamed.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes painfully, Sanji and Luffy on top of her. "_I-I-Itai_..." she said painfully. "_Nani kore_?!" She pouted.

"Ask Luffy. He ran into me and to you.." Sanji muttered as he got up. Luffy grinned and sat crisscrossed. She then got up but her back was hurting. "Ow... my back..." she said. "What did you do that for?!"

"I had no control when I ran so I ran into him and we both have no control, and we crashed into you!" he said, straight, laughing.

"You can say lots of thing with a straight face.." Mayu muttered, trying to get on her bed.

Luffy looked around. "What a girly room!" he said, wowing the rom.

Mayu smiled. "Franky-niichan says to put a super room and made this! Since I was supposed to be the next princess, I suggested white and pink princess room?"

Franky grinned. "SUPERRRRR but a bit girly. It matches her cute and super style so why not super it like this?"

Mayu nodded. "Doesn't match Franky but thank you!" she hugged him dearly. "Well, Lilia-oneechan gave me a huge suitcase of literally all my clothes and outfits. She also gave me tons of fabric to make clothes for everyone!"

"Eh?" Robin said in amazement. "You can sew?"

She nodded. "I love sewing! Can I make you clothes?" Robin grinned. "Sure why not?"

Mayu smiled and ran towards her desk. She opened up a drawer and held up so many fabric she dropped some. "Lilia-oneechan shoved in many fabric into my suitcase so I wouldn't buy it at local stores here in Japan."

"Oh, everyone, let me take your measurements." she said. "Why?" Robin asked.

Mayu held up the frabic. "I want to make clothes for all of you! I want everyone to wear it, but only if you want to," she looked down, embarrassed. "I also need... your clothing style. I want to do survey of everyone."

Luffy grinned and laughed widely and weirdly.. "Okay, Mayu! WHO'S FIRST!"

Mayu smiled. "It doesn't matter. Who wants to go first?"

Brook ran up to her. "OOH OOH MEE MEE!" he childishly yelled, grinning.

"A-Ano... Brook, you stay here... everyone, go outside.. and do.. whatever you want, _ne_?"

"_Hai_!" Everyone went outside while Brook sat on her soft bed. Mayu was on her desk with stacks of paper. "Tell me about yourself~!" she said, grinning.

* * *

Everyone else went except for Robin, who was the last one to go. Sanji came out, who looked perverted with a nosebleed. "LET ME HAVE YOU LEARN ABOUT ME AGAIN!" he shouted, happily skipping out of the room.

Mayu peeked out of her room and motioned the next person to come in. "Robin right? I think you are the next person."

Robin nodded and smiled. "Yes, you are correct! Let's finish this."

* * *

"Yes~and we're done!" she said, writing down the last words on paper. "Why do you write them on paper?" Robin asked, looking interested. Mayu finished and put the papers in the white drawers and closed them. "I might not remember everything since i have a bad memory so I thought I'd write them down. I also want to remember their sense of style."

"Hmm?" Robin grinned. "_Ne_, Robin-_chan_." Mayu said. "Hm?" she asked.

"Where's Mama?"

Robin looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Where's Mama?" She repeated. "Where's everyone? Mama... my relatives... _minna_ _dokoni_?"

rtaher "mm..."

"_Minna doko desuka_?"

Robin didn't know what to say since she has only heard part of her past where all her relatives had died due to Logia Devil Fruit users. "Uh... um... I don't know.." Robin said. "They are fine ao don't worry about this. You'll meet them again someday." It was obvious Robin was telling a lie which will break her heart someday. She felt bad but she didn't want to hurt her feelings. _It's for the best... she thought. It's for the best..._

"Mayu...honey... I'm sure your parents are okay... they are worried about you..." Robin stroked her hair. "As long as you believe, you'll definetely meet them someday..."

Mayu still didn't look satisfied with her answer but she slighty nodded. "_Hontou_?" Mayu asked. Robin smiled. "_Un_..." she said calmly. Mayu, with her childishly eyes turned back to a smile.

"You have to promise me I get to my parents safely okay? You absolutely have to! i will sail with you guys again after mama and papa reunite with me, okay? _Ne, ne_?" Robin didn't know what to do because she can't just promise her to get her to her parents safely when they were already dead from the start... Robin just decided to lie to her... again... to avoid any tears..

"Yes... I promise to get you to your parents safely... safe and sound..."

Mayu grinned ar the lying girl. She hugged her and went back to work. "U-Um... You can o back now... I am finished..."

Robin smiled fakely and walked away. As soon as she walked out and shut the door, she sighed in tiresome. "Oi!"Luffy shouted. "Robin! You done?!"

Robin smiled fakely. "Yes, I'm done, Luffy!"

Zoro jumped to Robin from the top of the ship and stared at her. "Oi, Robin, what's wrong?" he asked curious of her fake smiling. "Zoro, there's nothing wrong with me! Why'd you think of that!" she twirled her hair around and chuckled. Obviously it was fake.

Zoro stared at her even more. "Robin, do not lie to me. Your shields, I can see them all."

Robin sighed. "A promise... I made a promise... I obviously can't keep... "

"What?" Sanji came out of the kitchen, overhearing their conversation. "Don't make promises you will never keep." Sanji said, walking back towards the kitchen. "Anyway, what kind of promise did you try keep?"

"I had to promise... In order for her not to get hurt by such words..."

Everyone stared. "I promised her I would find her parents... But... looks like that is entirely mpossible..."

Sanji stared and put the cigarrette into his mouth. "You know too?" he asked. Robin nodded silently. "_Minna_... Mayu's parents.. are..."

"Waiting for me to find them!"

Everyone was surprised. The pink haired girl looked up and smiled. "Yes~it is true everyone! i'm coming to meet them soon as soon as I find them since we were separated! But too bad I can't remember their faces... _Okasan_.. _Otousan_..." she softly said, back in her dreamy thoughts.

Sanji took one step towards her. "Er... Mayu-_dono_.." he said. Robin looked up at Sanji. _You're going to tell her.. _she said. _You're really going to tell her.._

"Hm? _Nani_?" she asked with her big chocolatey eyes.

He hesitated, and saw Robin's stare. She's basically asking him to not hurt her feelings if he's really going for it.

"Want some ice cream?" he quickly finished. She hesitated and thought. "Yes~I want some ice cream!" she said with her big eyes. She smiled. "I'll be in my room because I'm tired.." she walked to her room and closed the door. Sanji sighed and smoked.

"Sanji... why didn't you tell her?" she asked. "I saw her big chocolate eyes so concerned of what I as going to say so... I didn't know what to say... so I said that I'll get her ice cream randomly..." he sighed. "Why... we don't have any ice cream in the freezer.."

Robin chuckled. "You know about her past?"

Sanji let out smoke from his lungs. He nodded, everyone curious of what they are talking about. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about.. but I'm going to leave now.." Usopp, Franky, and Chopper said, heading back to test their next 5 new cannons. Brook went back to practice a new piece he just wrote and Zoro went back to practice, keeping an eye on his girlfriend.

"Well.." Luffy stretched his arms. "I'm going to find some food. Sanji get your butt over here and cook me some food!"

He ran towards the kitchen, leaving Sanji annoyed and speechless. He sighed shaking his head and annoyance. "That Luffy..." he muttered. "Anyway, do what you want. I have to make that brat some food... later." he walked to the kitchen and left her smiling. "Don't hurt her feelings!" she shouted, grinning. Sanji turned around in surprised.

He laughed (not loud) and walked.

* * *

**Next Day**

"New island!" Luffy shouted. "OIII! EVERYONE! A NEW ISLAND IS NEAR!" Everyone got up from their bed and ran. Mayu was still sleeping and Robin was waking up from Luffy's loud voice, and woke Chopper up.

"No one goes out of this ship okay? We have to keep Mayu safe. She's still sleeping!" Sanji "shouted", trying to get stuff out of his eyes.

"Eh?! _Nande_?!" he whined. "I just told you, Mayu is still asleep! Zoro might be sleeping here but he won't pay attention, since an idiot like him won't understand!"

"Hmm? What did you say you curly blondie idiot?" Zoro said glaring. "Shut up moss head. Go to baby night time sleep."

"OH NO YOU WANNA FIGHT?! I'LL BE HAPPY TO!" he shouted. Sanji and Zoro began fighting and Robin knocked them off. "Shut up guys," she said. "We have to reach the island first and then we have to go ahead and discuss our plans."

"Everyone will be leaving the ship." Franky said. "We need to gather up facts for the next island we'll be facing. Robin, it was the..."

"Silent Hill." Robin said. "I only read a chapter of a book and only one explorer managed to survive writing these words, and then died, along with five million others. There aren't many details about it."

"F-F-FIVE MILLION?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed. They hugged each other. "N-NO! WE'RE NOT GOING THERE! IT SOUNDS TOO SCARY! TOO MANY PEOPLE DIED THERE SO... NO WAY!"

Luffy grinned and laughed. "_Baka_! We need to finish the New World! We have to pass the islands so I can become the pirate king!" he laughed.

"No doubt about it.." Franky muttered. "Usopp, Chopper, there's no use into changing his mind. What he finds is set in his mind and it will never be changed."

They cried. "_T-T-Tasukete..._."

"We need to gather up the facts! WHOO! LET'S GO TO THAT NEW ISLAND!"

Brook knocked him out. "Luffy! We need to know what this island is! We don't know about this island!"

Robin smiled. "This new island we're in right now is High Tower. It's known for it's tower with gold and riches and there is a single Marine in there, and yes, it seems he is very strong.. stronger than Kizaru and Akainu combined. It's a vicious island with pirates but on the other side there are humans living their lives peacefully, and they almost never let pirates or marines in, unless there is danger. The vicious side, nobody cares."

Usopp and Chopper became even more terrified. "I'M SCARED! WE ARE NOT STEPPING INTO THAT ISLAND!"

"Don't worry. I had Mayu settle out our clothes last night." Robin said smiling. "She had everyone's clothes done the entire 10 hours so she might need some sleep. Let's leave her sleeping."

Robins headed into her room and opened up her treasure box (just filled with stuff...no gold or stuff). She took everyone's clothes out and headed out. _Mm... they smell good.. like roses and flowers.. _she thought, grinning.

"Here, you guys should know which one is yours since she made clothes matching your style." she said. "Chopper's.. of course is the small ones."

Franky and Brook took their clothes. "My," Brook said. "WHOAA! SUPER! MY CLOTHES LOOK THE SAME LIKE MY OLD ONES!" Franky, yeah it was the same. But this time it was handmade jeans. "Since you do not look like a normal human being, she decided to have you cover your skin and such." she said. "Mine is a black dress." she said. "Oh, and Brook. She wanted you to wear a suit since you're a skeleton and easy to find so she wanted you to button ALWAYS and use those stuff on your face to look like a normal human being."

"_Ah, soka._" he said. Usopp's clothes had a jacket and pockets so he didn't need his bag to dig for weapons. He had brown sweatpants and he kept the shoes. "She told you to straighten your hair and mess it up, looking like you have short hair. She said to take off your hat and make your lips seem a bit smaller by using makeup."

"I'm no girl!" Usopp shouted. "But thanks! This really matches my style!"

"Zoro, a black heavy jacket to hide your swords so button it. She says you can wear your black pants." she handed him the jacket and smiled. "Thanks, babe," and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Robin giggled.

"WAIT WHERE'S MINE?!" Sanji shouted, seeing Robin empty-handed.

"Oh you Sanji? She said since you were flirting with her too much, she didn't know what your style is so she said just go as you are."

Okay. This broke his heart. "This part goes for everyone! You have to dye your hair a different cover and wear shades, since faces can be noticed immediately."

Sanji sighed and grinned. "Better than nothing." He snapped his fingers. "Suckerssss."

Robin smacked him right in the face, not feeling interested. "Oh, and Luffy. I told Mayu that you're always getting into trouble hiding in a costume or not so she said just to go as you are. You don't need to dye your hair or anything."

Luffy laughed. "Yeah!" Then the ship landed. "Oi! We're ready! Everyone, gather information and remember it, or write it down! If you're done with that, go get what you need! Clothes, food, WHATEVER! Just come back to the ship before noon! It's four hours til then so get your asses moving and let's get rolling!"

"AYE!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Everyone dyed their hair and put on their clothes, leaving Chopper with Mayu for protection. "Ah, this will be a easy task.." he said. He touched her hands and realized it was hot. "Hm?" why is it hot?" he wondered. He checked her fever. "Man.. she's so clumsy. It's not that bad but she should rest. What a clumsy person.." Chopper smiled. "What a girl to be that second navigator.."

* * *

Everyone separated except for Robin and Zoro, who supposedly wanted to go on a date, looking for information and get what they needed, with cash in them.

"Robin, you need clothes?" Zoro asked. She shook her head. "That's okay!"

"I want to try making clothes so you will wear them."

Robin blushed and smiled. "Aww...thank you!"

"Hey... do you think Luffy will be alright?" she asked. "Why? Do you love him?" Zoro asked.

She shook her head. "No, but he will put us in gravely danger." she sighed. "But that's our captain!" she laughed. Zoro grinned. "Somehow an idiot and troublesome kid like him, can cause danger like right now but the sollution can still be solved." he laughed. "Oh gosh, I love you."

"Love you too, my lovely swordsman." she laughed. They kissed. And continued to find information...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So did you like it? Sorry it's a bit long~but I am really happy! Finished the manga and anime! Whoo! The new episode came out and I loved it! Poor Mocha... ;;**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**

* * *

_Uresai- Shut up!_

_Itai- Ow..._

_Tasukete- Help me..._

_Nani Kore?!- What is this?!_

_Minna doko desuka/Minna dokoni?- Where is everyrone?_

_Nande- A stronger word for what?!_

_Soka- ah~i see_


	7. Luffy and Our Promise

**{{{Luffy and Our Promise...}}}**

"WHOOO! MEAT!" Luffy shouted running towards the meat stand. "O-Oi Luffy! We're supposed to be asking people information for Sient Hill!" Usopp shouted, walking towards Luffy. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away with him. "Luffy... if you want food, do you have money? Let's buy food so we can have Sanji cook it for us!" they grinned, laughed and both agreed. "IKOOOO!" he shouted. "Yikes, Luffy! Not so loud!"

* * *

Franky and Brook stared at each other. "O-Oi... Aren't we supposed to find information separately..?" he asked. "Oh yeah.. why you ask?" Brook wondered.

"Because," he started. "It is a lot of easier when people are working separately. only temporarily though, but we can have lots of information together. I'm entrusting Usopp with Luffy so he doesn't eat instead of getting information about Silent and Zoro is now on a date, but still gathering information."

Brook "ohed" and walked. "Go separately?" he asked. Franky nodded. "Come find me if you need me."

He nodded. "Okay bye!"

* * *

Chopper made medicine for the little girl. "I hope she gets better... She's really clumsy..." he smiled a bit. "Ah, oh well, I have Mayu on my side so I won't feel scared."

He stared at her sleeping face. _Just what can she do?_

He shook his head. "_Dame, Dame, Dame_! I can't say she's weak! Even though she can't protect herself and hurt, she's not weak! She is a little fragile girl, but she's strong in her heart.. I know..."

* * *

Luffy looked around. "Oi! Usopp! _Doko_?!" He sighed. "Oh boy... I really did lose him..." Then he saw Sanji carrying some bags. "OIIIIIIIII! SANJIIIIIIII OVER HEREEEEE!"

Sanji turned to see the idiotic strawhat man jumping around. He sighed and walked towards hm.

"Stupid, what right do you have calling my name idiotically like that?!" he kicked him on the head.

"Eh heheheheh!" He laughed. "Gomen, gomen!"

Sanji then turned to Luffy's side.

"Oi, where's Usopp?" he wondered.

"Oh him?" he scratched his head. "He wondered off so I couldn't find him." he grinned.

Sanji kicked him hard on the head. "Baka! You guys have to be together! What if he gets into danger?!" He sighed.

"Fine, do whatever you want. Don't eat anything Because we're low on money. I am ging to find Usopp after I put all of this away. When you find Usopp, come find me." he jumped away and Luffy waved him goobye with a silly grin on his face. "Yosh! Time to get facts on Silent Hill!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Usopp whined. "Where am I...?"

He looked around. "Hm... Must be a forest... Err... I'm broke so I can't buy anything..."

The trees surrounded him as he walked around. "Boy... This forest gives me the creeps.."

he shuddered, trying to find an exit for the forest. "Dammit... No use... Is someone here? Maybe I can ask for help."

He walked around, hoping to find someone who will help him. He found a young woman dressed in gothic lolita blue knee-length. Her hair was in top high buns and her fave was full of makeup and freckles. She held a blue umbrella with nice decoration and she was looking up into the sky as if there was something wrong in this world.

Usopp looked happy and miled, walking towards her without hesitation.

"Ah miss! Good timing! I'm lost in this forest and if you don't mind, can you show me the way out of the forest?"

The lady looked at the boy. She smiled. "Of course I can little man! I know the way out for everything! What is your name, my dear?"

He grinned, "Usopp! What a nice name. So come, come follow me and let us move through our lovely adventures in the amazing forest of love!"

* * *

**Mayu's POV**

_I'm sick... I'm sweaty... I'm dying... I have to get up... I want to help them... but I'm too weak to do anything so what's the point..._

_I want to make them smile saying I'm useful to them... i dn't want to make them all mad and telling me that I'm too useless to have me help them... I don't want to be a burden to them... kami-sama... help me..._

_I'm slowly losing conscious... I'm too sick to help and walk... But I don't want to be that burden child... I want to d things my way and help everyone who is in need of help.._

I got up, looked around, seeing a sleeping peaceful Chopper on the floor. I took off my towel from my forehead. I got up fro, my bed, stretched and staggered away from the room... from Chopper... From the ship...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Luffy walked into the bar and smled. Many pirates were gathered and most of them were fighting and were dealing drugs, Most bet on money and some just drank to their fullest.

"Oi! OSSAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD FOR ME!?"

The bar man laughed. "Yes, yes sure am! Grab a chair!" He stretched for the chair and pulled himself in, grinning.

"I have enough money ossan!" he said. "It's okay! Everything is for free! Go have fun!" Luffy drooled and shouted, "THANKS OSSAN!" he shouted.

When the man set don the food, Luffy drooled and began eating it immediately.

"MMMMMM!" he shouted. "DELICIOUS! OSSANN MORE MORE!" more plates were placed down and he did his job every single time.

Suddenly the doors bursted open and broke. Everyone screamed.

The Bloody Pirates...

Someone whispered their name and fearfully pushed their plates.

"Hey, Ossan! Get your bloody ass in the kitchen and give us all the rum. Customers, your rum is my rum."

They tried fighting but they were all beaten down.

The bloody pirates walked up towards the counter, seeing that strawhat.

"Hey stupid kid, move. You're going to spoil all the rum I'm going to get."

Luffy didn't answer. He didn't turn around. "I suppose you do not know who I am, or my rules. Because it is your first time learning about me, I suppose I'll be nice and say the rules for a bastard like you."

Luffy didn't turn around once again.

The Bloody Pirates' Captain grinned and lifted up one finger and waved it around. "ONEEEE!" He shouted. "Everything is mine when I ask for it, even if you own it."

"TWOOOOO!" he shouted. "Everyone should obey my orders and get on with the program. Anyone who wishes to obey me shall fee my wrath.""THREE!" he shouted. "No one shall ignore me and they will not look at me. They shall not talk to me without raising their hand. It's kindergarden you bitches. Learn to raise your hand correctly. And what you are doing now violates my rules here so you might as well get the first punishment here unless you fix it up now. I will only forgive you once so this is a good way to solve things. I will give you one last warning."

Luffy remained the same. The Bloody Pirates began to grow pissed off Luffy because he was pretty much still ignoring.

The Bloody Pirates Captain walked up to Luffy. "Oh boy, you sure know how to make a person mad." Suddenly he punched Luffy right across the face. Oh by... He missed.

He jumped and punched the captain. The captain flew right across the room, more like out of the room. "BULLZORE!" the crew shouted.

_So his name is Bullzore...huh? _He thought, placing his strawhat onto his head.

"Listen kid, I gave you three chances and now those chances are thrown to waste in the trash. If that's how you want, prepare to throw you filthy trash to hell." he got up from his feet and tried to throw another punch, again, having Luffy hit him stright in the face.

"BULLZORE!" the crew shouted.

Bullzore began to throw a punch but Luffy dodged it and hit him hard the face. he flew way out of the bar. He, Bullzore is right here, laying on the ground, defeated, while everyone and pirates turn to stare at each other and whisper.

"Anyone wanna fight? Let's take it outside," he said, walking coolly, towards Bullzore.

The crew just kind of stood there emotionless and stutterless. They realized it was the great Monkey D. Luffy, the holder of D, or the Will of D who just suddenly disappeared the last 5 years, and who has come back with a four hundred million beli on his head.

"So it's the real you, Monkey D. Luffy." Bullzore said, calmly getting up. "I've seen fakes, and such rumors about you. I thought the crew died and disappearance into such pure existence. He just kinda stood there.

"Why is that such a stupid rumor?"

"heh..? What the fuck did you just say you asshole?"

"Why bother to die when we have something to live for?"

Bullzore smirked. "Oh, I heard. About Nami."

This gave a chill to Luffy's bones. "W-What...?" he stuttered.

"I heard, everyone heard. Nami was assassinated, killed by a pirate. So..."

He stepped forward. "Didcha find a new navigator? Or... you were just too heartbroken to just get one? Ah, well whatever. That bitch deserved to die. End of story."

He was getting real pissed off. "Are you seriously trying to pick a fight here? NO ONE makes fun of my crew AND Nami! I will beat the crap out of you if you even dare say one bad thing about them! You can just call me names and get away with it but you will NOT get away with hurting or insult crew like it's nothing!" he then started to throw a punch but he suddenly disappeared into mist air. W-Where did he go...? he thought.

"Over here... Monkey D. Luffy..." Bullzore appeared behind him and gave him a big blow to the head, throwing him to the ground. "Ow! Does he use Haki!?" he shouted.

"It appears that you do not know who I am." Bullzore said. "I have a five hundred million beli, while you have four hundred million beli. You're one hundred million short from me. I possibly have that weaker foe beat me. That's terrible! I am Bloody Pirates, Captain, Bullzore, thevstrongest of all! I use Haki and I have two devil fruits, Aku Aku Fruit and the Disappearing Fruit."

"So?" Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Whatever it takes me to beat you is all it matters. Now come on. Warn up is done.

Luffy tried to blow another attack but it was no use. Back from where he started. He tried repeatedly but he never succeeded.

"You will pay for insulting Nami." he said, staggering to get up.

"Oh you bitch, look at you! You indeed are a great mess! We must teach you manners. You need to stop because YOU need to pay for what you've done."

"Master~I have brought a present for you!" a blue dressed up woman smiled. She threw a fish trap and saw a brown haired man.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted. "Hm. You know this man?" The blue haired woman smiles. "Luckily I picked him up when I found him. Ooh! Do I get a raise?"

Bullzore grinned. "Yes, Malaika, my dear, you get 1 thousand beli has a reward."

She clapped her hands. "Ooh! Yay! I got a raise~I got a raise~!" Luffy looked pissed off and growled . "Release Usopp right this instant!" Luffy demanded. "He is my friend and my nakama! Let him go before I start ripping your flesh into pieces!"

Bullzore licked his lips. "Good good, he is a _nakama_ of Luffy. Nice, how about a deal?"

Luffy grinned, wiping his bloody lips, "I was just warming up a few seconds ago. What do you have in mind?"

"If you want Usopp back, you will have to win. If you don't win then, you may never have Usopp back.. because I will kill him right in front of your eyes."

Luffy widen his eyes. "What... did you say..?" he growled.

"L-L-Luffy... don't worry about me... these guys are strong..." Usopp groaned and muttered. Luffy shook his head. "I cannot afford to lose another nakama and I have a reason! I want you guys by my side! You absolutely cannot be like Nami!"

Usopp grinned. "T-That's... my captain.." he did an aye captain hand sign and smiled with blood drowning his face. "Please.. win.."

"_UN_!" he cracked his knuckles. "I finished warming up. Let's get started." The blue haired woman, who is called Malaika jumped up and down. _"Hai! Ima... San, ni... ichi!"_

Once Malaika screamed one, the two started fighting immediately. "You better save yo underling's precious friend." he said.

Luffy glared. "There are no underlings on my ship. There are friends and _nakama_ on my ship. There is no such thing as being the lowest rank of all." he gave a punch to his face, leaving blood straining down. "Oh, you need to go to school. Every ship needs an underling. For instance, that captured person so-called Usopp over there. You need to make him your underling, not a friend you stinking little asshole."

Luffy grew angrier. "PISS ME OFF, GOOD LUCK WITH THIS! GEAR THIRD!" He bit his thumb and let out a huge leg. "YOU BETTER WISH YOU HADN'T SAID THAT!" He shouted. He screamed with all his might, as well as his kick thrown to Bullzore.

Suddenly he felt a really horrible pain come up. His leg bled all across the country. "Ah..." he muttered, trying to get his leg out. Once he did, he couldn't move anymore.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA you can't beat me! It's only been half an hour and you're on the floor whining on the floor hurtful!" Bullzore laughed his head off. Luffy groaned in the pile of blood. _D-Damn... I couldn't even beat him... I thought I would... now Usopp would be killed in front of my eyes..._ he thought.

"Okay, honeyy! Bring me that underling!"

"Hai~Hai~!" she twirled around and screamed. He glared. "What happened?" he said. She screamed the two words surprising Luffy: "HE'S GONE!"

Everyone immediately turned to the terrified Malaika. "HEY! WHAT'S IT TO YA?!" Bullzore exclaimed. "FORGET IT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING A RAISE!"

She had a surprised look on her face and sighed. "Oh... I am so sorry.. please punish me with your body..."

Bullzore ignored her. "FIND THAT LITTLE BRAT! WE CAN'T FOLLOW THE BET IF THAT ASSHOLE IS GONE!"

Before everyone could start running, they heard a small voice yelling the word "stop!"

"D-Do not move a m-muscle.. d-do not kill _Onii-tan_.. do not touch Captain-san..."

It was Mizuno Mayu. Her face was red and and the dirt covered her legs. Her white dress had some dirty stuff on it but it seems she did not trip a whole bunch of times. Her eyes streamed down tears and pain and she tried to breathe in some air. She repeated, "Do.. not touch Luffy-san..."

Bullzore grinned and gave a smirked, "Oh, and who might you be?" he asked.

_N-No... _Luffy thought. _Keep quiet... if they find out you are part of my nakama, they will kill you instead.._

"I am.. Mizuno Mayu... I am part of Luffy's crew. I am a navigator for their ship. L-Leave him alone.." she said quietly with a small frown, but yet, terrified.

Bullzore grinned. "Seems you found yourself a new navigator, rubber man so called Monkey D. Luffy. Maybe I should get rid of this one so you will have no navigator to navigate throughout the seas, rubber boy."

"M-Mayu... run away... don't worry about what will happen to me... go!"

Mayu clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. "I'm sorry... I can't run away... if I run away... I'll regret it forever.. I won't get back what will be gone by then."

Luffy groaned softly due to the pain in his deep wounds. "I.."

Mayu ignored him. "Guys... leave him alone now.." she stammered. "O-Or..."

"Or what little girl?" Bullzore cracked his knuckles and fists. "You wanna fight? Oh wait.. I don't fight little girls. I will regret it for the rest of my life. So I'll just have Malaika kill you."

He then looked to Malaika's direction. "I'll give you one more chance Malaika. If you fail, then no raise for the day."

Malaika licked her lips and her fingers. "Ooh~this will be very fascinating.. okay my dear, I won't let you down!" she twirled her umbrella. "Say hello to my umbrella!" she continued to twirl it. "See~it turns into many _kawaii_ shapes~! Do you like it?"

Mayu looked surprised. "_Uwa_~~_kirei_~!" she cheerfully exclaimed. Malaika twirled her umbrella and smiled. "Do you like this one?" The umbrella had turned into...

Mayu shook in fear. "Uh..oh.." she whispered. "Here is my gift to you!" Malaika swung her big silver sword around. She was too scared to scream, instead she ran away.

"Ehehehe!" Malaika chuckled. "M-Mayu..." Luffy tried to say but choked out blood. She noticed Luffy and stepped on his head. "You idiot, maybe you should die.. like.. right now.." she said, about to stab him.

"_IIIIEEEEEE!_"

A huge light suddenly appeared. "Huh?" Malaika wondered. The light then blinded everyone's eyes.

Five seconds later, the light disappeared, and Luffy, who was just leaning onto a tree, opened his eyes.. and widened.

Everyone was onto their knees, most of them had fallen in defeat.

_W-What... the hell happened?!_ he thought. He looked for poor Mayu. He saw her she was kneeling, trembling with her small little hands and squeezed her eyes shut. "_D-Douzo_... but... what happened..." she wondered, and fell down.

"Mayu!" he tried to shout. But.. no words came out. He tried to get up.

_No wounds.. are showing up... _he thought._ I-I can move! But seriously... what happened..?_

There, he saw Mayu get right back up. She trembled in fear and her eyes were red. "Bloody Pirates..." she whispered. "G-_Gomenasai_..!" she covered her face with her hands. Luffy couldn't stand it anymore. "Mayu..." No words came out.

"Mayu!" he tried screaming. Nothing seems to work. He tried to touch Mayu... but his hand went through her. _Wait... am..am I dead..? _he thought. _No no no.. that can't be! If I'm not dead.. then what is this? _then he saw his body laying on the ground. _My body... I'm not dead.. please tell me!_

He then started feeling some pain inside. "N-No... it hurts.." he muttered. He fell down to the ground and rested.. in peace..

* * *

"No!" Luffy heard a soft warm sound from a girl. It sounded very girly and childish... and he soon to recognize it. He couldn't move his body, as well as, his voice. He couldn't talk but he might as well listen to what the girl had to say.

"I will definitely make Luffy's dream come true!"

_My dream...? _he thought. _Oh right.. I never told her my dream... how come she knows? _

"You know, you are a strange child... that light came out of nowhere, and I'm still alive. What are you?"

She wobbled and hung onto her dress. "I am an ordinary girl... I use to live with Princess Lilia-nee chan and SeeU-nee chan. I did not make that light come out. Maybe someone did this..?"

"Yeahhhhh... I know you did that."

"What? Why? What makes you think that? If I really did it, may I have you present the proof?"

He scratched his chin. "I may not, but I find you very suspicious... you must be a devil fruit user!"

"Eh? I never ate a devil fruit in my life! I may have lost my memories but I swear... I n-never... ate a devil fruit! Onee-chan said I swam perfectly fine!"

"Mm... might as well get you an x-ray. You ate a devil fruit."

"N-N-No... I really didn't.."

"If you won't spit it out.. I will! I will kill your captain right before your eyes... if you don't tell me your true intentions.."

_I-Intentions..? What is this bullshit? _

"N-No... you absolutely cannot do this... to me.. to Luffy.. but I will.."

"Hm?"

"I-I promise... Luffy will become Pirate King.. I have something I know... but I'm afraid everyone will know... including Luffy.. I lost my memories... but the future literally keeps popping up inside my head.. anything dramatic or sad... it spoils my adventure... but up until now.. when I joined Luffy's crew... I've been having these strange visions... dreams... and I can't exactly tell you... because whenever I try, my mouth shuts down completely."

"You stupid, little brat. You need to stop lying."

"I promise..! I really am telling the truth... maybe all those visions come up to the point.. maybe i will understand... anyway.. I promise... I will find out the truth behind all of this... I promise... to protect...my friends.. my nakama... my crew... family... they are the most important right now.. so stop hurting them... and... I promise... the protect my captain... Monkey. D. Luffy... until he becomes the Pirate King... ..."

* * *

"I-I'm sorry... I had him get hurt.. and I was really late... I-I-I'm so sorry.."

Luffy opened his eyes from unconsciousness and shifted his head left to right to view what was going on.

"It's okay, Mayu. If you weren't there, he would've been dead by now."

He lifted his heavy eyes completely opened. "Ah~Chopper-san. He is awake!"

He tried to get up. "W-Where am I..?" he asked. "Oh, you're awake! Any pain?" Chopper asked. He shook his head. "Mayu carried you back to the ship. What happened?! And why were you facing a five hundred million beli man?!"

"I thought I could beat him... sheesh.."

"TOO DANGEROUS! MAYU HAD TO CARRY YOU BACK AND SHE HAD A FEVER! Only if I wasn't sleeping.. she wouldn't be like this.. but good thing she found you. Mayu, are you sleeping?"

Silence occurs. "Okay she's sleeping. She couldn't sleep for an hour because you didn't wake up. It's afternoon right now. Everyone's worried. Oh, did you guys find what you were looking for? I don't know but while she carried you, she also had four plastic bags in her hand and it was food. Just food?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. I got what I was looking for. Hey, Chopper.."

"Yeah?"

"Before I lost conscious, I heard her conversation.. but it is not clear enough to remember.."

"Hm? Well you just regained conscious. Of course you would feel dizzy and unclear on thoughts. You'll remember it soon. Once you do, you can tell us what kind of conversation you said."

He nodded. "Sure. Cool thanks." he grinned. "Now I am craving for the meat right now! SANJI! THE MEATTTT!" he shouted. Then he heard a clear voice from Sanji: SHUT UP LUFFY I AM ON IT!

Chopper laughed. "If I force you to sleep, you'd run around so for now, I'll have you run around. Not too much. Don't bother Mayu because she has a fever. She went through all the trouble just to carry you."

"OKAY!" Chopper left the room to play chess with Robin. All there is left.. in that infirmary room.. is Luffy and Mayu.

Luffy grinned. "MAYUU!"

Then he immediately remembered. He was not to bother Mayu when she is sleeping. He stared at the peaceful,cute, looking face. _Mayu... that conversation.. I can't remember it much since it's too blurry.. but I remember the promise you made to him... _he held her warm and hot hands. _You can't say that because you're defenseless. Even if you knew how to fight, I'm the one who should protect you.._ he smiled. _You idiot... let me protect you... maybe this world will change... since you're here..._

* * *

**Okaaayyyy guysssXD Took me awhile.**

**Sorry for not updating the Fairy Tail**

**Chapter. I feel like I have to finish this.**

**Speaking of this. I HAVE TO FINISH THIS**

**why? I want to show this to Eiichiro Oda**

**and if I do, he might make it into a Movie!**

**YaayXD I hope so... in my .**

**So if I finish it, do me a favor and tweet this**

**to Eiichiro Oda~if i ever find his twitterLOL.**

**Okay. Any ways for me to send it to him or**

**you can show it to him, i'd be happy to~XD**

**Thank you! I'm happy you guys are still**

**supporting me! I love you all~~XD**

**Share this to friends if you like~XD**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**

* * *

_Dame- No, no no!_

_Doko- Where?_

_Gomen-Sorry!_

___Hai-Yes_

___Ima-Now_

___San-3_

___Ni-2_

___Ichi-1_

___Uwa-Something like wahhhh pretty!_

___Kirei-Pretty_

___Douzo-Please_


	8. Mayu Captured! or Not?

**{{Mayu...Captured?! Or not...?}}}**

* * *

**3:00 AM**

"AHHHH!" Mayu got up in terror and shook in pain. She had tears stream down her face. She wiped her face. "Ugh... another bad dream... I've been having such dreams ever since I joined this crew..."

She decided to get a cup water. "I'm thirsty..." she got up, opened her door, closed it, and headed for the kitchen.

Her legs were shaky and wobbly and she was tired. "These dreams are keeping me awake..." she muttered softly.

When she opened the door, she saw Robin sitting in the table, reading a book. She looked up from her book and smiled. "Oh, you awake Mayu?"

She nodded, feeling really tired and walked towards the refrigerator. "What you reading?" she asked full of curiousity.

"A book about Silent Hill. I thought I'd learn about their past first and what's happening now before we get there."

Mayu nodded. "I-I'm scared... Silent Hill sounds really scary..." she poured some water and sipped into it. "I-I can't fight.. I can't defend... I'm such a weak burden to the crew.

Robin shook her head. "No, I believe that people with good believing strongwill are in the heart. not the outside of your heart." She smiled. "Even your weak, your power that wants to protect her friends, I believe you are really strong at heart."

Mayu stopped drinking. She took a look at Robin, who went back to reading. "U-Um... t-thanks..." she stammered. Robin grinned. "Don't mention it! We're friends right?"

She smiled. _She's really nice... maybe I should tell her about it... _"U-Um... Robin-san.." she began to say. "Hm..?" she wondered.

She then didn't know what to say. "Err... never mind! Night!" She then ran out of kitchen and closed it. She leaned against the door and sighed. "I couldn't say it.." she whispered. "Ah~oh well... gotta go to sleep..." she then noticed a strawhat boy.

"Captain Luffy..." she said, as she walked towards hin. "Yo, Mayu. Why you up so late?"

Mayu looked up to him. "I should be asking that."

Luffy looked down. "Err... nothing.." he sweatdropped. "Robin told me you eat at night." She said with a straight face.

Luffy sweated even more. "Baka! Lies! L-Lies! I n-never done that in my life!"

"You're stammering on your words." She said. "SHUT UP!" Luffy shouted.

Mayu began to cry. "O-Oi... Mayu... d-don't cry I didn't mean it..." He said. Mayu looked up. "H-Honto?" she whispered. He laughed. "I'm sorry for making you cry! Hope that is forgiven and out of the past!"

She smiled. "Sorry for crying.. Captain Luffy."

He grinned. "Just call me Luffy, Mayu! I may be captain but you have to call me by my first name, Luffy, like everyone does!"

Mayu smiled. "Ah~okay Luffy.." she said, calmly. He laughed. "Nice! Say it again!"

"Iie."

"AHHH?! _DOUSHITE_?!"

"Sorry... I don't feel like it."

"Fine.. but you have to call me by my first name Luffy tomorrow. Settled?"

Mayu nodded. "Mm!" She grinned. _It's so easy to talk to Luffy... maybe I can tell him about my dreams... _

"Ah~Captain Luffy.."

"Mayu..?"

"Ah~Sorry.. Luffy."

"Yeahh Mayu?"

She walked over to the swings and swang on it. "I keep having these scary dreams.. nightmares and I've been having them ever since I joined the Straw Hat Crew.."

Luffy walked closer to her. "What kind of dreams?"

"Like.. I drown in such water and it is so hot... someone tries to pull me but I drown and die... and when I wake up, I can feel the pain.. dreaming and not and there's water on my bed.. and there were messages like... who you are will change the future and will not benefit people you love.. if you mess up even once, you die.. it says I'm a dangerous person who should be executed immediately... I am no fighter.. I don't understand.. I have many other dreams where I die but it is too unclear.."

Luffy thought about it. "Hmm... I don't know? Tell Robin about this." he picked his nose. "Maybe it will happen in the future?"

"Maybe so.." she swung. "I'm tired... maybe I will get sweet dreams when I sleep now.."

Luffy grinned. "Okay! _Oyasumi_!"

Mayu smiled. "M..Mm.. night.. Luffy.. Robin is in the kitchen so wait a bit or not?"

He then began to curse and she walked away. "It's like I can talk to him like a brother... it's weird... "

* * *

"OI! WE'RE AT SILENT HILL!" Zoro shouted, waking everyone else ftom their peaceful sleep. "SHUT UP YOU MOSS HEAD BASTARD. IT IS 7:00 A.M." Sanji shouted, still laying in bed.

"HM?!" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zoro shouted. Zoro marched into the boys room, and Chopper, who got up early to make some medicine went into Mayu's room and poked her. "Hey... Mayu.. we're here.." he whispered softly. He didn't want to horribly wake her up so he poked her to get her awake.

"M.." she mumbled. "Mayu..." he said. "Wake up... Mayu-San.."

She slowly opened her heavy eyes. "C-Chopper.." she muttered with a sleepy and a tiresome voice. "Morning," Chopper said. "Rise and Shine! We just got at Silent Hill and everyone is going, so no one will be protecting the ship. We're leaving as soon as everyone wakes up."

She noded sleepily and sat up. "Chopper-san..."

"Hmm? Nani?" He asked the little girl. "You have a devil fruit right? What is it?"

He grinned. "I have the Human Human Fruit. I can do everything humans can do! I can transform into a reindeer, monster, human, well in monster form, everything!"

"Ah~I see.. It sure is nice to have a devil fruit. I saw you doing some transformation. it is really nice."

He grinned. "AWW SHUT UP YO. BAKA! IT DOESN'T PLEASE ME AT ALL!"

"But you are happy..." She completely forgot. "So.. can you carry me to the bathroom..? I'm tired and sleepy..."

"Eh?"

"Take me.."

* * *

"Yosh! Everyone is awake! Well not entirely..."

Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Franky were all yawning. Usopp grinned. "Whoever has the same color as someone is your partner to go to Silent Hill! Choose a color."

Robin grinned. "This should be fun!" she chuckled. She held Zoro's hand and leane dagainst him. "I hope Zoro and I are matched up~!" She said. Zoro didn't smile but sighed in tiresome. Instead he said, "Yeah, me too babe."

"Oh, since it is an odd amount of crew members, three can be in one group, while the others are in two. Oh, there is a one of each color at the end of the pick for the person who didn't pick one yet. Got it? Speaking of which, I will be guarding the ship and will not be participating because I have the if-i-enter-the-island-i-will-die disease."

Zoro smacked him. "Get one loser pants." Chopper began to cry. "THIS IS TOO SCARY!"

"I wish Chopper gets in my team..." Mayu said. "He is very nice to me!" Chopper then began his normal routine. "AHHHAHAHA I AM NOT NICE YOU STUPID! I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT!"

"Oi, Oi.." everyone said. Mayu held the slips for everyone to pick.

Everyone, except for Mayu put their hands on the slips. "YOSH! OKAY.. SE NO..."

Everyone pulled out the slips and checked. "Who's blue?" Franky shouted. "Good... I'm with Franky..." Usopp said, smiling in tears. "I'M WITH LUFFY!" Chopper screamed. "YAY! I'M SAFE!"

"Yohohoho I'm with Robin-san!" He said. Sanji slammed his fists onto the grass painfully and in sadness. "Why did I not get Robin..." he whispered. "Goodbye... world..."

"EHHH?! SANJI! DON'T DIE!"

"Eh?! Why am I with that idiot..?" Zoro stared. Sanji got from his sad state from his serious fighting state. "That should be my line, stupid blockhead.." he said. And they got face to face, and fought each other with kicks and swords.

"Yosh, Mayu. Now pick a color in here." Usopp held out the slips. She slowly took a slip and slowly glanced at it. "I got.. red.. who's red?"

Chopper screamed in happiness. "YA-TA! MAYU IS WITH US!" Chopper shouted.

He loved Mayu and Robin very much, but Mayu seems to always hug him every second and plays with him if one of them is either bored or not busy, unlike Robin, who sometimes bring him to her lap and read stories together, not that he hated it. He loves being with the both of them but being with Mayu calms everything down.

Mayu smiled. "Chopper.. I feel sleepy... so carry me when I fall asleep?" Chopper smiled. "Okay!"

Luffy grinned. "Yosh! So I'm with Chopper and Mayu? Nice!"

"I'm looking forward to work with you Mr. Brook." Robin said, smiling. "Yohoho! Me tooo!" he sang. Zoro took a glimpse at Brook. "You better not do anything weird to Robin, you got that?" Zoro glared.

"I won't!" he snapped, shaking a bit because he'd knew he would kill him for playing love behind his back and asking her for panties.

"Now... let's get this over with... curly eyebrow..." he then began to glare at Sanji, who looked awfully pissed off. "What did you say you stupid moss head...?!" Sanji asked, thinking that he should pick a fight with him. "Guys.." Robin smiled, sweatdropped.

"Brook, let's go shall we?" Robin said, smiling, leaving. "Whoa, wait Robin-san!" he shouted, running towards her.

"SUPERR! LET'S GO, SUPER USOPP!" Franky shouted, and the two ran together.

Sanji and Zoro, fought face to face while running.

There were Chopper, Luffy, and Mayu left. "Yosh! Chopper, Mayu you ready?!" he grinned. "_UN_!" Chopper shouted. Mayu just smiled. "U-Un..."

* * *

"T-This looks scary..." Mayu trembled hugging Chopper tightly. "One big of an adventure! Don't worry Mayu, because I'll protect you!"

Mayu felt her face flush as red as Luffy's red cardigan. She stood there, leaving Chopper staring at her with curiousity. "What's wrong, Mayu?" Chopper asked. She auddenly got back to reality, shook her head and smiled. "No, it's nothing.." She said and quickly caught up to Luffy whow as daring himself to catch himself staring at the snowmen he made in the snow.

"C-Chopper... I can't walk... The snow is too high.." Mayu stammered, trying to get walk but barely took any two steps. "Plus... it is really cold in here... It's freezing!

"Oh, you can't walk? If you're cold, I'll lend you mine and i'll carry you!" Chopper insisted. "Thanks!" She took Chopper's jacket and shivered as she put it on. "Wahh... This feels so warm..." She smiled, hugging the jacket.

Chopper turned into his monster size and piggybacked Mayu. "Geez Luffy..." Chopper said. "We have to learn about this island!"

Luffy laughed. "It's okay, it's okay! We have plenty of time to play! Come on! Let's play! Let's play!"

Mayu basically just stared at him. "He's not being serious about this right...?" Mayu asked, sweatdropped. Chopper nodded slighty, "he's an idiot. But he's great at fighting."

"If people didn't know him and saw this, they doubt he'd be strong."

Chopper grinned and laughed. Mayu smiled. "Well I believe in him... so I will never doubt his skills..."

Chopper looked up at Mayu, who had her hands linked behind and twisted around and smiled. "Where'd you get this much strength?" he asked full of curiousity. "After you told me such words, my heart grew softer... Luffy made me smile the most and believe I am strong no matter what."

Chopper began to stare because of the answer. "Mm..." he began to grin. "You are strong in your own ways.." they both stared at the strawhat boy, who was busily playing in the snow. "Hey! IKUUUUU!" Luffy shouted, running away.

"Hey Luffy! _Matte_!" Chopper shouted, running to him. "Let's go, Mayu! Our adventure starts now!" he ran out of Mayu's sight. She giggled and as she tried to run, a huge man fell from the sky and stood in Mayu's path.

"Hmm? Looks like only a little girl just stepped into our land.." the man grumbled. Mayu looked terrified. "W-Who are you..." she stammered. "Me? A king of Silent Hill! Here to kill all intruders! Especially little girls like you!"

"I-I'm fifteen! I'm tall!" she began. "Did you just talk back to the king?!" he said. he looked pissed off already. "U-Um... I'm sorry..." she muttered softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Kid, bring her to the castle. It seems she is the only intruder in this island."

The red haired guy began to pick her up and she tried to move. "Shh.." he said. "_Hanase_!" she commanded. "Hanase!"

"Shut up prissy little girl," the man said, Mayu trying to get out. "I said let go!" she shouted. She began to cough. _My voice isn't good yet... I can't scream loud or I won't talk after yelling too much..._

"Master, do we need to use our devil fruits to scare her a bit? We have to show her how scary we are!"

"She's too weak. We don't need to use our devil powers. Either way, she'll scream."

Mayu teared up a little bit. "Why... are you doing to this me..?" she whispered. "_URUSEI_!" The master punched Mayu straight in the face. "AHHH!" She screamed. She covered her face. It was filled with blood. "N-No..." she said. "L-Let me go.."

"NEVER!"

She, once again, was hit in the face again. She was beaten up on the ground and she was too weak and hurt to fight back.. especially using words.

"Hope you learned your lesson. Now, let's bring her back-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh crap, it's the marines."

"Stop being such babies. Fight them back! I got a child to fight!"

The marines glared at the pirates. "How dare you hit a child and beat her up! It's child abuse! Do not touch her pirates or you will be seized to death! We will capture you despite the incident you did with the little girl! Get them folks!"

The marines scrambled and ran towards them. "Oh crap.. let's run and bring the prissy girl." the master said, rushing towards their castle. It was full of body protection and whoever isn't those pirates will be trapped and be poisoned in those strong, hard, unbreakable metal.

A female marine, Tashigi cut off the person (carrying Mayu)'s arm, dropping her. "STAB HER HEART! AND LEAVE!" The master shouted. The person tried to stab but it was the opposite around. He was stabbed on his right shoulder and he quickly ran away, trying to take it off, which seemed possible because first, it was behind and second, it's on his only shoulder with a hand.

Smoker picked up to helpless little girl and stared at her. "Smoker-san, let's hurry and bring her to the ship. She seems badly injured!" She then noticed Smoker's strange expression on his face. "What's wrong Smoker-san?"

Smoker stared. "N-Nothing..." he said. "I wondered.. what is a little girl doing on this island? This island is a really dangerous and deserted place. She doesn't seem to be a pirate."

Tashigi wondered. "Maybe she is a pirate. Or a crossdresser. I'll find out if she's a girl and no-"

She screamed. "DON'T KICK HER BALLS! WAIT... I DON'T KNOW IF SHE DOES OR NOT!"

Smoker stared. "Doesn't seem she is a boy. She must be an evil pirate trying to act all innocent."

Mayu looked even more hurt then usual. "Smoker! Let's bring her back to the ship. We'll treat her wounds. Plus, I don't think she is a pirate... she looks really familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it.."

Smoker sighed. "Okay, Tashigi. If it pops up, let me know. I'll treat her wounds. She looks way too weak to become a pirate so let's go on the ship."

"Yes, sir." All the marines marched back towards the ship.

* * *

"So... what do we do about this girl after treating her wounds? We shouldn't ask her questions so suddenly. She might be all scared thinking we are her enemies."

Smoker sighed. "We're marines. Not pirates. "Obviously she should know the difference between pirates and marines."

"She looks like a princess running away from home because she hates her dad or she doesn't want to give in her marriage with someone she didn't like."

"Stop reading such fairy tales and get along with the program."

"_Hai_.. _sumimasen_... this is not important. Let's get back to the-"

Smoker quickly turned to the left like a hawk. "Hmm? What's wrong, Smoker-san?"

Smoker shook his head. "_Nani mo nai..._ I thought someone was there.." he continued walking. "I saw a long nose and blue hair... maybe my imagination..."

"Ah, matte!"

* * *

"OIIIIIII! MAYU!" Luffy screamed. "Shut up Luffy! This is an enemy's territory!" Chopper shrieked.

Luffy ignored Chopper. "OIIIIIII! MAYU!" Chopper sighed. "Where is she?! This is such a dangerous place! Where'd she run off if she knew this was dangerous?!"

* * *

"m..mmmm..." she shivered and held her fists tightly. As soon she woke up, she loosened her fists and slowly opened her heavy eyes. _I-I't's too bright... I can't see where am I..? Am I captured by those scary pirates..? N-No... I can't open my eyes... it's dangerous for me... those pirates will see I'm awake and will kill me.. _

She decided to open eyes. She has everyone she trusts and love. She believes in them all equally.

"M..mmmm..." she opened her heavy eyes, and saw a blue haired girl with red glasses. "Ah~you awake?" Mayu slowly got up, took off the wet towel from her forehead and rubbed her eyes. "W-Where am I...? I don't want to be killed by pirates... l-leave me alone.."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm a marine! I'm here to protect the world from evil!"

Mayu didn't know what to correspond her feelings now. "Marines were good people, out to get pirates and assasinated... especially when she"s a pirate herself. "_D-Dare... d-doko..?_"

She threw a thumbs up. "No harm here. We're at the marines! We're helping you get treated! You were hurt badly! Say, why were you at the island? I don't think you have a reason to go there.

Mayu slowly got up but she felt her arm hurt. She quickly grabbed her arm and started to cry. "I-It hurts... _I-Itai..._"

"Hey... you should lie down..." Tashigi said, trying not to get the little girl worried. "I need to go back to my friends.." she whispered. "Your friends are in this island?" she asked. "Y-Yes... I'll find them myself... I don't want them to worry.."

"No.. we'll find them! But... what is your name? I feel that I remember you somewhere before..."

Mayu smiled and got up. "I'm Mizuno Mayu. I'm a former singer and dancer."

Tashigi began to scream. Smoker rushed in. "WHAT?! DID YOU GET HURT TASHIGI!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRL!?' He then noticed the peaceful silence in the room. "S-S-S-SMOKER!" Tashigi screamed. "What?! There is nothing wrong?" he sighed.

"THIS GIRL... SHE'S THE MIZUNO MAYU! SHE'S A SINGER! GOSH WHY DIDN'T I KNOW FIRST!?"

Smoker sighed. "Oh that's all? She's a singer? Then she must not be a pirate if you knew she was a singer but why former? I'll trust her for now."

Mayu teared up a bit. "I-I was kidnapped by pirates... he wants to kill me for roaming in his island..." she stammered, sniffling.

"Okay, the final conclusion. She is not a pirate. She's too.. err... cute to be one. She doesn't look like the type to fight or defend herself and others. She looks too weak.." Tashigi said. "Not by physical of course, Mayu. May I have your autograph?!"

Mayu nodded. "U-Um sure..." Tashigi quickly gave her a tiny notepag and Mayu signed it. "Here, you can keep the pen~my sister gave it to me and I will entrust the pen to you."

Tashigi squealed. "THANK YOU MAYU! But why did you quit singing and dancing? Was there a reason behind this?"

Mayu didn't know what to say. She looked down. "I-I don't know where I am so my friends and I explored. I was pretty much lost..." she quickly lied. _It's basically half a lie. No big deal... I hate lying but I am a pirate so I can't speak out or they'll arrest me.._

"My friends are the same as me. I ran away from home. I found them laying on several different islands and we traveled together. We thought we bump into marines but now we'd separated.." she teared up.

"Wah~don't cry, Mayu-sama! _Nakanaide_..." Tashigi tried to stop her from crying. "It's no good to run away from home but I'll find your friends. If your current parents are child abusers then we'll just arrest them and have you in the marine headquarters. Or if you want, we'll get you foster parents."

"Mm... it's okay... I am fifteen. I'll manage to go get a job along with the others." she quickly replied and smiled. "Thanks though! I'll find them by myself and I'll go back on the boat to the safer island~!"

Tashigi whined. "Aww... you're already going? Can you eat our food first and then leave?" she asked.

"Um.. sure as long as I don't cause you any trouble..." Mayu said. Tashigi squealed with joy and screamed, "GUYS I'M COOKING OKAY?! DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

Mayu giggled. "She's a funny girl, is she?"

Smoker sighed. "Yup. she's my partner. Hey, I doubt you are a pirate. Why'd you quit singing? What's the reason behind that?"

Mayu sighed. "It's a secret~! _Himitsu_!"

"Shut up..."

Mayu looked up. "You're a suspect of being a pirate..." he said.

Mayu held on to her shirt tightly. "_Gomen_.." she said. _If I say I'm not one, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I absolutely cannot lie that I'm a pirate! _

"Well aren't you going to object to what I just said?" Smoker asked, staring at her. She shook her head. "I have nothing to object." she said, immediately.

Smoker inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. "So you're saying your a pirate. Am I correct.?"

Mayu said nothing. Before Smoker said anything, Tashigi dashed into the room and placed the food on the tray in her lap. "Here you go my idol!" Mayu looked up to her. "Thank you Tashigi~!" Mayu said, smiling happily. "_Itadakimasu_!"

Mayu began to eat the food. "_Uwaa_... _oishii_!" she grinned. "Your food is delicious, Tashigi-_senpai_!"

Tashigi felt like she was praised by a goddess. "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU! WANT ME TO MAKE YOU SOME!? I'LL MAKE YOU SOME MORE NOW!"

"N-No... but may I have a drink? I want water, please!" Mayu said. _S-Senpai asked for water! _Tashigi thought. She screamed for water and watched the sparkling idol eat.

One of the marines brought water and Tashigi quickly took the water and gave it to her, grinning.. creepily.

"Here... here is a glass of water... enjoy." she creepily smiled, scaring Mayu. "T-Thank you..." she sweatdropped and smiled. "Sorry, am I troubling you?"

Tashigi shook her head. "N-No! You're not troubling anyone! Please, feel free to stay here as long as you like!"

"Thank you~!"

Her heart thumped doki doki and she immediately fell in love. "YOU'RE SO PRETTY! I LOVE YOUR SINGING! MAY I HEAR YOU SING?" she questioned happily. Obviously, she was in Heaven. "Sorry, I can't. My voice kind of hurts now so I can't. But one day, I will for you!" she said. "THANK YOU!" Tashigi shouted.

"Well, I must be going now~so I will have to find my friends... I promise to be careful and thank you for treating me friendly!"

She carefully placed all the empty plates on the tray and on the table. She bowed and smiled. "Thank you for everything! I hope we can meet again!"

"Wait!" Tashigi cried out. "Hmm?" Mayu wondered and smiled. "May I have a hug?" she asked. Mayu nodded. "Sure! This is farewell after all! Onii-chan do you want a hug?"

Smoker shook his head. "No." he said.

Tashigi pouted. "You're talking to a famous singer here! Hug her already!" Mayu ran into the pops warm arms and he held tightly to her. "I'm going to find out who you are, Mizuno Mayu. And whoever you are, I will find you and I will kill you. you might have intentions." he whispered to Mayu, where everyone cannot hear him. Mayu looked up. "G-Good luck with that.." she whispered. She broke the hug and smiled. "Bye Onii-chan!" she shouted, running off.

* * *

"Where the hell were you Mayu?!" Zoro scolded. "I was so worried!" Chopper cried.

"I-I'm sorry.. I was kidnapped by these pirates but I was saved." she stammered, full of tears. She didn't want them to be mad at her.

"Well... are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry I got everyone worried about me... and yes.. I'm fine. They treated me..."

"Then nothing matters anymore." Robin smiled. "If you're okay, then there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"I was pretty lost in the forest..." she said. "You're probably like Zoro." Luffy teased, pissing Zoro off. "I know the way! Shut up!" he shouted.

"I'm pretty much like Zoro. I don't know the ways out but I can remember some routes if I pass by it many times." she said, holding tightly to her dress. "I'm sorry I got everyone worried."

"Yohohoho, it's okay! You're okay so nothing else matters! We all love you!" Brook sang.

She then smiled. "Well, let's head out?"

Again, Zoro just found a castle and beat the shit out of everyone. Okay. So they found lots of clues. There were people trapped in there so he had to save them with Robin's group. Luckily they were set free and traveled out of the island first using handmade boats the pirates made.

"There's a battlefield contest on an island. It's called Dead or Alive Island. The prize is a million beli."

"Ah~I need the money!" Mayu cried out. "We need it on clothing brands!"

"You sound a lot like Nami.." Usopp sweatdropped.

"She's similar to Nami... okay." Franky said. "But... IT SOUNDS SCARY."

Usopp and Chopper hugged each other. "I'M SCARED!"

"LET'S GO TO THAT ISLAND!" Luffy screamed. "Well there's no point on resisting his answer. We're heading there either way." Robin said, grinning. "Let's go! Mayu, guide us?"

She nodded. "_Un_!"

* * *

"H-Hey... I heard there was a brand new pirate on the loose." A marine said.

Smoker glared. "Who's that pirate?"

"I-It's unknown, sir. They say that that pirate will be known to the world until Christmas. It's currently March right now."

"Well we got eight months left until December comes to us. That pirate shouldn't be anyone dangerous. I mean, we fought many pirates with and without devil fruits. We already executed them all."

"Y-Y-Yeah... but do you remember that 'fruit' that was stolen fifteen years ago?"

"What about that?"

"Rumor has it that pirate is the holder of it."

Smoker choked on his cigarette. "_NANI_!?"

"People say it's a guy. Barely any people say it's a girl."

"Must it be the girl we brought in?"

"How should I know? I barely know anything about her!"

Smoker inhaled the cigarette smoke. "What's her name."

"I think it is Mizuno Mayu... as Tashigi likes to call her sparkling idol.."

"Okay. Investigate her thoroughly. She is a suspect for not only being a pirate, it's also for being that pirate with the holder of that."

"She looks way too weak to be the holder of that very dangerous fruit!"

"She must have taken it at a very young age and had forgotten about it. I doubt she'd remember when she was born." Smoker took out the cigarette and threw it in the trashcan. "We're sailing now. Leave the pirates alone. It was already beaten up, according to a marine who was just there when Zoro fought them."

"Wait... what are the _Mugiwara_ pirates doing here? Are they after that kid?"

"She must be a pirate of them."

"Ah, I see. WAIT WHAT?!"

"That is what I think. Start investigating her carefully. She must be the holder of that fruit..."

"IF SHE DOES, WE'LL GRAB IT RIGHT OUT OF HER STOMACH!"

"Yes, we must hurry. If we don't and say something wrong, she'll lose control, which the fruit can do that."

"CRAP, WE HAVE TO HURRY! THAT FRUIT HAD CAUSED DEATHS OF PEOPLE WHO USED THAT."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND SET SAIL!"

"Y-YES SIR!"

_Is she really part of the Mugiwara pirates..? If she is, then she's no longer that sparkling idol Tashigi was looking at. She must be the holder of that fruit.. we have to kill her before anything else happens... we must... that fruit had caused deaths..._

* * *

_Hanase- Let go!_

_Doushite- Why?_

_Oyasumi- Good Night!_

_Un- Informal way of saying yes_

_Nani- What?!_

_Senpai- Someone you look up to_

_Mugiwara- Straw hat, obviously all one piece fans should know.:/_

_Dare- Who are you?_

_Doko- Where am I?/Where are you?_

_Itai- Ow..._

_Himitsu- Secret_

_Gomen/Sumimasen- Sorry.._

_Matte- Wait!_

_Iku- Let's go!_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you (WELL mostly ErcyXD) for all the nice reviews and I hope you guys have a great day!**

**Who are you going to be for Halloween? I'm going to be Trafalgar Law! If not, just an ordinary japanese school girl~XD Well I'm going to sleep. It's 9:32 PM right now and I have to get ready for school~XD Bye guys!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**


End file.
